Drunken Love
by smn21
Summary: It started out as a drunken night of passion, but then their love takes unexpected turns. Will they be able to survive it all, or will the tide be too strong for them to pull through? Journey!
1. Default Chapter

Jason was so mad he couldn't think straight. All he could see was the man he hated more than life on his couch with Sam, and it was obvious they had just slept together. He slammed the door and went right up to Sam and Jax and boomed, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Jason…" Sam said in her quite scratchy voice,

"**YOU KNOW WHAT SAM I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR ABOUT IT! I HEARD ENOUGH IN THE HALL WAY! YOU ARE JUST A SLUT WHO COULDN'T GET ENOUGH! WE'RE FINISHED! GET THE HELL OUTTA MY GOD DAMN HOUSE YOU HOR!" **he yelled with so much hate he could muster at the moment.

"Jason…please don't do this!" she cried to him while grabbing his arm.

He turned around and gave her the most disgusted look he could and yanked his arm out of her grasp. She fell to the floor with a thud and Jax immediately got up and told Jason to back off, but Jason turned around and punched him hard in the face, but not because he slept with Sam, but because he had the nerve to cheat on a wonderful person like Courtney, with a slut like Sam.

Jason turned to Sam and said "You better be gone by the time I get back and if your not I'll throw you out myself by what ever means possible." He said coldly. She was scared out of her mind. When Jason left Jax got up and Sam said, "Now look what you've done!"

Jason knew exactly where he was going, straight to Courtney's to tell her what kind of man Jax really is. A lying cheating no good son of a bitch! But something caught his eye. A beer bottle on the ground. He knew he had to get a beer to clear his head 1st but he promised himself that he would go to Courtney's right after he had 1 beer.

_**3 hours later**_

He was still in the same seat as he was 3 hours ago. He had at least 12 beers and god knows what else. He was drunk out of his mind and he knew it. He was mumbling things to himself… "No good… lying…cheating….hor…slut…no good lying bitch." He gave up and said, "Screw this I need to see Courtney. She needs to know something." Of course it would've made a ot more sense if he were saying them in complete sentences but he didn't care right at the moment. Soon enough he found himself at the door of his ex-wife's door. He knocked… and wondered if she was even home….

"Who he hell is that. It's freaking 1:30 in the morning." She shouted in her empty loft. She answered the door and she was surprised to see Jason at her door, and she knew he was drunk, and he rarely ever got drunk so something must be seriously wrong.

"Jason what's wrong?" She asked before he fainted at her door.


	2. Kisses

"Jason, what's wrong?" Courtney asked with much concern, before Jason fainted to the floor.

"Oh my god! Jason can you hear me?" But she could tell that he passed out from the liquor because she could smell it from where she was. She managed to drag him to the couch and she got a wet rag.

When he finally woke up and was surprised to be on his ex-wife's couch.

"Courtney," He called out to her. He saw her come out from the kitchen. She rushed out to him when she finally realized he was awake, finally.

"Jason, are you okay?" She was so worried about him because he was never the kind of guy who just got drunk.

They were inches away from each other and all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her.

" Jason I was so worried about you. What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly. She, too, noticed the closeness between t hem and it was getting to her. She hated to admit it but she loved being this close to him. All she wanted to was take him into that bed and have him make passionate, hot love to her, but those are just her fanatasies and he doesn't feel the same, right?

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to kiss her. He grabbed her face and kissed her with as much passion and hunger he had for her. He knew he wanted this before he was drunk and he sure as hell knew he wanted to make passionate love to her now. He continued kissing her and she wasn't baking away which was good. He knew good and well that she wanted this too, she just didn't want to admit it, and fro the longest time, neither did he.

_What in the fuck am I doing? _She asked herself. She knew that Jason was drunk and that they shouldn't be dong this but she couldn't help it herself. She didn't back away and when he try to force his tongue to duel with hers, she invited him in.

He started pulling at her shirt. He wanted her here and now. She pulled away from him knowing that this shouldn't happen. She wanted to know why he was doing this.

"Wait, wait, wait….. Jason wait…." It was kind of hard to push him away when he was pulling at her shirt, trying to get it off, and he was kissing and biting her neck. She let out a loud moan when he snuck his hands under her shirt and started massaging right under her breasts. She oulled away from him and got off of him and finally came to her senses.

"JASON WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! I WANNA KNOW WHY YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BARGE INTO MY LOFT AND THINK YOU CAN JUST HAVE ME WHENEVER YOU WANT AND THAT I'LL JUST GIVE MYSELF TO YOU? IM NOT EASY, DUMBASS! NOW WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She screamed at him in anger and frustration. What she didn't expect was for him to shut her up with a hard kiss on the mouth. He pushed her against the door and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He started kissing down her neck and she was moaning loudly in response. She wanted him so bad right then and there that she forgot about that she was yelling at him just a second ago. But suddenly he stopped and looked right into her eyes and all he needed was a nod from her head and then he picked her up and led her to the bed.

A/N The next chapter is the sex chapter and is very rated M so stay tuned and please right and tell me if I should continue. Should I or shouldn't I? PLEASE TELL ME?


	3. Hot sex

He brought her to the bed and threw her down on it. He wanted her so bad right now he couldn't think straight.

She looked up at him and smirked. She grabbed his arms and now he was laying beside her. She kneeled up and now she was straddling him. He had a smile in his lips. She was really turning him on. She started stripping for him. She took off her shirt and she took off her shorts. She was now straddling him with just a black bra on and matching black panties. He licked his lips in anticipation knowing what he wanted to do to her underneath that bra and panties.

He grabbed her waist and flipped them over. He took off his shirt and she let her fingers lightly graze over his hard nipples and his rock hard abs. She reached down to his belt and slid It off. She started to unbutton his pants really slow, knowing she was torturing him.

He groaned really loudly, he couldn't take it any more. He slid h is jeans off and now he was just laying there in his black boxers and her in her black bra and matching panties. He started kissing down his way to her breasts. She always had the perfect breasts. He tore off her bra and she moaned really loud. He stared sucking, licking, biting her breasts. He purposely avoided her nipples. He loved torturing her but he knew she could only take so much. She suddenly screamed, " Jason, suck me now!" He did as was told and sucked and licked and bit her nipples till the were red. She was moaning the whole time. She did not know how much he wanted her right now. He kissed his way down her flat stomach till her came to her panties. He licked his way around the lace and she was moaning impatiently. He ripped the panties right off. She moaned loudly and he shut her up with a demanding kiss. He kissed his way back down till he finally got to his destination. He kissed around her opening and finally thrusted his tongue right in her wet cavern. "OHHH MY GOD JASON, YEA OH YEA, GOD YES!" She screamed as he thrusted in and out in and out, up and down, up and down in her. She finally came. He licked up every drop of her wetness. He asked her, "How did u like that, baby?" IN a husky voice. She could only nod her head before opening her eyes and flipping them over. She licked and kissed her way down his chest as she finally came to his boxers. She slid them off and took notice of his large member. _He's so fucking big!_She thought to himself. She started licking up and down his cock before she took him whole. "Holy shit baby!" He yelled. She stared sucking him up and down. She wanted him to cum in her mouth. She wanted to taste him in her mouth. " Oh fuck yea baby!" He screamed. He finally cum in her mouth. She went back up to his ear and whispered, " Do you want me to ride you, baby?" She whispered before nibbling on his ear lobe. "Hell yea sexy bitch!" He yelled in a low husky voice. She straddled him and took his hard cock and guided him inside her. He took her hips as she bopped up and down on his rod. He took himself out over and she did. He shoved his cock into her ass. He fucked her hard there before he told her to turn around again. She did and she laid down. He thrusted his rock hard cock into her warm cavern. He thrusted, and thrusted into her hard and fast. "God Jason! Right there! Oh Yea! Harder, harder, faster ,FASTER! Oh Yea Baby come on!" She screamed as he screamed the same things to her. She dug her nails into his back as she felt him come to the edge, just as she was. They finally went over the edge together .

When they were finally spent he dropped his head right between her heaving breasts. "God that was so good!" She panted as he nodde unable to speak after their hot love making. He rolled off her sweating body and she rolled into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her.

Eventually the sweaty, hot , passionate, lovers drifted off to sleep, not having a care in the world of what tomorrow would bring.

A/N Tell me how this chapter was? Did you like it, didn't you? PELASE TELL ME!


	4. Aftermath

Jason woke up first with a huge headache. He had a vivid idea of what actually happened that night. He suddenly relized that he wasn't alone. He saw Courtney right beside him. He knew that they had sex last night. Good sex. _What the hell are you talking about Morgan, that was the best damn sex you ever had, _he thought to himself. He knew it was hot and passionate and he knew that if he had to doi t all over again, he sure as hell would, but that's not fair to Courtney. He needed to explain to her what happened.

She was starting to stir in her sleep. He heard her rustling and he knew she was awake now. She turned around and her beautiful blue eyes met his.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Great, you?" Courtney said.

"Uh… I've had better." He joked which earned him a slap in the chest. They were acting as if they have been together all this time. Nothing was awkward, _yet _he thought.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure, I got to go take care of something, first, though. Can we meet at Kelly's, say in about an hour?" He asked hopefully. He really needed to tell her what was going on. She deserved that much. Even if she did get upset with her.

"Yeah, sounds good," she knew that they needed to talk about last night. It was an amazing night and she would never forget it, but she just cheated on Jax. _He needs to know,_ she thought.

"Ok, well I got to go." He started to walk out when he saw Courtney get up and put her robe on._ Thank god, _he thought to himself, _I don't think I would've been able to control my self if I saw her naked again. I would have to take her right here, right now, Stop thinking like this Morgan, pull yourself together! _He scolded himself.

"Jason, get your damn head out of the clouds! Did you hear me? I said we really need to talk about this." She said.

He had to laugh at that. If only she knew what he was thinking about…..

"What? Oh yeah I know but let's talk over breakfast. I just got to take care of something first. I'll see you later." He said just as he was walking to the door, she called him back.

"Jason…. You were amazing." She said quietly with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, you were too." He said as he walked over to her. He gave her a passionate, hungry kiss, telling her that he wanted to continue this but they really needed to talk first.

" I'll see you later, baby." He winked as he said baby and she just had to laugh as she walked him to the door. As soon as she closed the door, she leaned up against it and sighed. _He really was amazing last night!_ She thought to herself. Then she remembered, Jax. She needed to talk to him. _Wait, where was Jax last night? _She thought to herself.

**_The park_**

Jason was walking threw the park. He couldn't wait to see Courtney again. She was so amazing last night, he just wanted her all over again this morning, but his thoughts were interrupted when the last person that he wanted to see just walked into the park.

"Hey Jason." They said quietly.

"What the hell do you want?" He yelled with so much disgust.

SPOILERS

Who's the mystery person?

Breakfast at Kelly's

Confrontation between two people

A/N I know this chapter wasn't that good but I promise you the next one will be better! How do ya'll like the story so far? Tell me if I should continue……


	5. Madness

"What the hell do you want?" He yelled with hatred.

"Jason… we can talk about this…." Sam said quietly, almost in tears.

Jason had heard enough of her whining and excuses. He just didn't want to hear it anymore. He was at his breaking point right now. "SAM I REALLY DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU SAY BECAUSE IM TIRED OF THIS STUPID GAME YOU KEEP PLAYING! YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU GO AROUND AND SLEEP WITH JAX! YOUR NOTHING BUT A SLUT WHO CAN'T GET ENOUGH!" He screamed with hatred.

She was in tears now, but he didn't care. She ran out of the park and ran smack into……….

**_Kelly's_**

Courtney walked in and saw Carly sitting at one of the tables. She was talking to Mike about Michael and Morgan and how they were doing. She walked up to them. She needed to find a way to get Carly out of here before Jason got here, because if she didn't, Jason and her would have to play a round of 20 questions, and she just wasn't really wasn't in the mood for it. But luckily Carly was on her way out.

Courtney sat down and waited for Jason. He finally came in about five minutes later. He immediately walked over to her and put a sweet but passionate kiss on her lips. It surprised her, but she was nonetheless happy.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. Jason we really need to talk about this…" but before she could finish he put a finger on her mouth.

" I need to tell you something first. It's really important so you need to listen carefully and please lets not make a scene." Jason said calmly. He tried to seem calm, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. He was so scared that she would make a scene and leave before he could get through it.

"Ok Jason. What do you need to tell me?" She asked, almost afraid to hear what he had to say.

"Ok, well the reason I was at your house was because after we had t hat talk about you getting married to Jax I was walking home and when I walked in I saw Sam and Jax in bed together. I yelled at Sam and Jax and then I walked out and ended up in a bar. I realized that you need to know about Jax so I came over to tell you the whole thing." There he said it. He was trying to read her face,but all he could see was hurt, anger , and betrayel. But what he didn't expect, happened. She snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JASON! HUH? WHAT DID YOU JUST THINK WELL HEY, JAX SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND WHY DON'T I SLEEP WITH HIS! HUH! ALL YOU DID WAS USE ME JASON YOU LYING NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" She was yelling really loudly and all of Kelly's was listening now. But she wasn't done yet.

"WAS I A GOOD FUCK JASON? HUH? ANSWER ME DAMN IT! She screamed as she stood up and flipped her chair over on her way out. He had to catch her before she did something stupid to hurt herself.

"Courtney, wait…" I said as I grabbed her arm. She turned around a punched him in the face. Hard!

" Let me the fuck go, NOW!" She screamed. He immediately let go of her arm and she ran out of Kelly's. He decided that she needed time to gather her thoughts, but he couldn't let her just wander out there while she was hurting. He knew this was his fault for this. He shouldn't have taken advantage of her when he was drunk. He was beating himself up as he was looking for her.

He came to the docks hoping she would be here. HE didn't see her and he sat down on the bench and stared out at the water. He whispered to himself, "Courtney, baby where are you?" he was really worried about her as he was walking to his… penthouse. He couldn't say "home" without her here. He walked in and he immediately went nuts!

**_Jakes_**

Courtney was just sitting at the bar, drinking all of her sorrows away. She went to the loft and smashed a couple of things but she realized she needed a drink, so she came here. She thought to herself, "fuck him, fuck all men, they ruin my life anyway!" She was so mad at Jason but right now she didn't care. All she wanted to do was drink. She ended up so drunk that she found herself at the last place no one would ever think she would go.

He opened the door once he heard the sound of knocking. He opened the door and found a drunk , but still beautiful Courtney. He always thought she was beautiful, but a pain in the ass!

She was to drunk to care about what she was dong all she knew was that she wanted to hurt HIM! She thought. She pressed her lips to his and he shut the door and pushed her up against it, while kissing her, hungrily.

SPOILERS

Who did Sam run into?

Who is at Jason's penthouse?

Who is Courtney kissing?

What happens next?

A/N Hey did you all like that chapter. I really needed to show a more angry side of Courtney and a slightly meaner side of Jason. Well what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Courtney and

Jason went completely speechless as to who he saw in his penthouse. It was Sam. _When is she going to get it through her head that I do not love her! _He thought to himself.

"What the hell do you want Sam?" He asked, obviously irritated.

"Jason, you know you don't want me to leave. You wont be nearly as satisfied with anyone else as you are with me." She said, trying to turn him on so she didn't get kicked out. She always thought Jason was really good in bed.

_Excuse me while I throw up _he thought. There was no way in hells he was staying here.

" Sam you need to leave." He said, but his patience was wearing thin. Very thin.

"Jason please…. You don't mean that!" She screamed as she started to cry

" SAM I AM SICK OF YOUR GAMES. IF YOUR ASS ISNT OUT OF MY HOUSE IN 5 SECONDS IM GOING TO THROW YOU OUT LIKE THE PIECE OF TRASH THAT YOU ARE!" He screamed. He had enough of Sam and her whining.

She ran out of there in tears. She knew she loved him. He was so good to her, how could he act like this now? She thought. Then it occurred to her. COURTNEY! She knew it had to be Courtney. Who else would try and steal Jason from her. Well she'll pay. She remembered the interference she had with him today as she thought back…..

**_Flashback_**

_She ran right into him. _

"_You!" She exclaimed_

" _Yeah it's me… and honey I have something I need you to do for me." He said._

"_Look A.J. I am not going to help you get those stupid cards from Luke to you. Get over it already!_

"_oh no not that. I need you to help me destroy Courtney and my brother for what they did to me. And your gonna help me." A.J. snickered._

" _What makes you think im going to help you!" She said_

" _Just think of the little secret that you have. You wouldn't want Sonny and Jaosn to know, would you………" He said._

_**End of Flashback**_

She thought about it. A.J. was slime and who knows what he would do to double cross her. But she wanted revenge on Courtney , and she didn't want A.J. telling everyone about…. her secret. She called A.J. on his cell and arranged a meeting for them.

**_Across town……._**

He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help himself. She was so damn beautiful, and he wanted to hurt Sonny and Jason, so he just kept on kissing her. But he had to know why she was kissing him.

"Courtney….what…. why are you doing this?" He tried to get out but she was desperately trying to get the buttons from his shirt undone, while biting his neck.

"Lorenzo, just shut up!" She said, breathlessly. "You know you want me so just shut up and let me do what I want!" She knew she was drunk but she didn't care. Sge wanted to hurt Jason just as badly as he hurt her. Once she got the shirt undone she bit hard on his nipple.

A loud moan came from him. "Let's take this in the bedroom." He said breathlessly.

He picked her up and brought her to his room. He laid her down on the silk sheets and she grabbed his face, hard, and kissed him with passion. He was getting hotter by the second. Seeing that she was still in her clothes, he ripped the shirt right off her and slid her pants off, so she was just laying in her panties and bra.

_Damn she's fine!_ He thought. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him sideways so she was on top. She put his arms over his head and started kissing down his chest. She let go of his arms so she could take off his belt. She threw it across the romm with her other discarded clothes. She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down and threw them on the floor. She was now straddling him with her in just panties and a bra, and him in his silk, black ,boxers.

He flipped them over so he was on top of her. He undid her bra and sucked and nibbled on her breasts. He took one of her rosy peaks in his mouth and a long sting of moans came out of her mouth. He did the same to the other breast. He kissed his way down to her panties. He ripped them off and inserted two fingers in her wet pussy. She screamed in pleasure as his fingers worked bringing her closer to the edge. He started sucking on her nipples again to highten her orgasim. She screamed as she contracted all over his fingers. He licked his fingers and then inserted his tongue, before she could calm down. She moaned loudly at this too. He kept going in and out , and he almost brought her to the edge, till she stopped him.

"I want you know Lorenzo!" She screamed impatiently. He pulled down his boxers and threw them across the room, and she gasped at his large size. He shoved his large manhood into her wet cavern and she screaned in pleasure. He drove her so hard and fast the bed was rocking with them. She screamed," O God! You fell so good! God, come on! Harder, faster! He screamed, "O god Courtney, your so tight!" They both reached their climax and he fell on top of her, totally spent. They were breathing raggidly and erraticly. She screamed,"God your so good!" He grunted in response. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. He knew that , that that was the best sex he ever had. He couldn't help but to wish it were the same for Courtney. He couldn't think about that right now thought. He just held the beautiful woman,that he had just had the hottest sex with, in his arms. Soon they both fell asleep.


	7. Morning after

Courtney woke up first. Everything about last night was a blur. She looked over to a naked, sleeping Lorenzo, and realized what happened last night. _Oh my god! I had sex with the man who hates my ex-husband and my brother and the man who helped me misscarage! _She thought in horror. She knew she had made the ultimate betrayel. How could Jason ever forgive her. But then she remembered their talk at Kelly's and realized, that she did this to hurt him. Just thinking about the conversation, brought back her anger from last night. She suddenly watched Lorenzo start to stur.

Lorenzo was dreaming about her. Him and her were making love in _their _bed. Not fucking, but making love. _That was a great dream! _He thought as he was waking up. He finally opened his eyes and saw Courtney staring at him with those deep, beautiful blue eyes of hers. He loved her eyes…._stop Lorenzo! You love Carly, Carly, Carly……._He scolded himself, but no matter how many times he said her name, he couldn't stop thinking about Courtney.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" He asked.

" No! I just had sex with a man I **_hate!_** How the fuck do you think I was sleeping!" She said, angrily.

" Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He asked with amusement. " And from the looks of it, you were having as hell of a good time as I was last night too!" he said, trying not to laugh at her now red and angry face.

" You know what, just shut the hell up!" She said. Truthfully she thought it ws funny too, but she was still angry. She started to get up and put on her clothes.

" Now you know you look sexy in that shirt, but I'd rather have you with no clothes at all!" He said hungrily. _Jason is a fool! _He thought. He was now starting to get up in put his pants back on.

" Lorenzo just shut up! And you better not tell anyone about what happened last night!" She said as she walked away, while Lorenzo was watching her tight ass move from side to side.

" I don't even get a kiss good-bye!" He said while laughing to himself.

" I don't fucking think so!" She said. He grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the door.

" Let me the fuck go!" She said.

" Well try and walk away from this!" He said as he gave her a hungry, passionate kiss on her lips while moving down to her neck biting and sucking it. She was now moaning as he pushed her towards the couch and pushed his erection up against her. She moaned and fell backwards on the couch while he was giving her mind blowing, hot kisses everywhere he could. He tried getting the shirt off of her, but she pulled him up into a sitting positon on the couch and straddled him. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at him before giving him a hot, mind-blowing kiss. She pulled back and got off of him. He pouted and told her " you'll want to finish this." He said

" In your dreams, Alcazar!" she said as she walked out of the door. He sighed deeply, wishing she would've stayed so that they could finish what they started. Well actually what he started, but who gives a fuck. She still walked away! He thought. _She really is something else! _He thought. She was so good in bed last night! He wanted her all over again this morning, but he knew Courtney regretted the night thy had, but he sure as hell didn't!

Meanwhile across town, Jason was sitting on his couch with a whiskey bottle in his hand. He was so drunk, he couldn't see straight. He was still so worried about Courtney though. She didn't go back home, because he checked there like a million times. _Where the hell could she be!_ He thought.

Courtney went back to the loft and put her head up against the door. She needed to call Sonny. She needed her big brother to help her out with this one. And if he closed the door in her face, she completely understood. She picked up the phone and waited for his usual greeting.

"_Yeah" _She heard him say on the other end.

" Hey Sonny, it's me, Courtney. I need your help." She said.

A/N I absolutely love Journey and I want them back together! JaSam makes me want to puke! They suck! But I do like Courtney and Lorenzo too. But this story is going to kind of be a Jason, Courtney, Lorenzo triangle, but I assure you Journey are going to end up together. And there are going to be better Sonny and Courtney/ brother and sister moments in this story too. So PLEASE FEEDBACK! I wanna know if I should continue. I wont continue if you guys don't like the story…….


	8. Help

"Sonny I need your help." She said.

"Sure Courtney with what?" He asked. She never asked him for help with anything. She was a very independent person who didn't need his help with anything, at least that's what she says.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said, worriedly.

"Sure come on over." He said.

"Thanks Sonny." She said, truly grateful.

"It's no problem, Courtney. Anything for my sister." He said as he hung up.

Courtney hung up, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door to Sonny's. She was really worried about going over and talking to him. She didn't know if he would help her or not. She slept with Alcazar! That s like the ultimate betrayal. She knew Sonny might be mad, but she needed to tell somebody! And Sonny can help her through this. I hope he can, she though as she walked to Sonny's house.

**_Penthouse 2_**

Jason was really worried about Courtney. She never came here or to the loft. He couldn't sleep knowing that she could be anywhere or hurt. _I need to tell Sonny about this._ He thought as he rushed out of the penthouse to Sonny's.

**_Kelly's_**

Sam was in her room above Kelly's. She had nowhere else to go, so she came here. She really needed to call A.J. so him and her could get their plan worked out, so she could get Jason back. She dialed A.J.'s number.

"Hello." She heard him say on the other end.

"Hey it's me, Sam. We really need to work this plan out. I need to get what I want, and fast before Courtney does." She said, angrily.

"Hey calm down sweet cheeks. Meet me on the docks in five minutes." He said.

"I'll be there.' She said, as she hung up and walked out the door.

Courtney finally reached Sonny's door. Her hand was shaking as she knocked on the door. Max finally opened and said, "he's waiting for you in the living room, Courtney." He led her in and gave her a small smile, as to try and reassure her or something. She wished it would help as much as she would've hoped. She opened the door of the living room and found Sonny pacing, and waiting for her.

"Hey Sonny." She said

"Hey Courtney. What do you need to talk to me about?" He said as he motioned for her to sit down with him.

"Sonny I just need you to listen to me and don't interrupt me until I am finished and then you can give me your opinion, okay." She said seriously. He nodded hid head and waited for Courtney to begin.

Jason was at Sonny's doorstep and just walked in. He never needed to knock. He walked into the living room, and saw him with Courtney. She turned around and stared coldly at him. He looked away.

"You know what Sonny, um, I'll just come by later, ok." She said, uneasily. She did not want to talk with Sonny while Jason was here. She was still so mad at him for what he did.

"Yeah sure Courtney, see you later." He said.

"Okay, bye." She said as she gathered her things and walked away while giving Jason another cold look. His heart broke at that. When she walked out Sonny said,

"Something's really wrong with Courtney. Do you know what's wrong with her?" He asked.

"No. Why would I?" He asked. He was going to tell Sonny about his and Courtney's night together, but he knew he had to talk with Courtney first.

"Well do you mind checking up on her for me. I really want to know what's wrong with her. Maybe she'll talk to you about it." He said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Sonny…" He said before Sonny cut him off.

"Please Jason, just go see what's wrong with her so I can fix it for her. It better not be Jax. I'll swear I'll kill him!" He said.

"Don't worry Sonny. I'll go see her and make sure everything is okay." He said.

"Thanks Jason." Sonny said. He really was grateful to Jason for doing this.

"Ok well I'll catch up with you later." Jason said as he walked to the door.

"Ok, see you." Sonny said as he turned around and poured himself a brandy and finished some paperwork.

Meanwhile Jason was on his way over to the loft. He didn't know what the hell he was going to say to her once he saw her, but he knew they just couldn't avoid each other. He just kept on walking, but what he didn't see was a man following him in the shadows. The man picked up his cell and dialed a number.

"Yeah Morgan's on his way to his ex's. I got him just give me the word and I'll get rid of him." He said.

"No. Just follow him. I'm not ready to kill him yet." The person o the other side said.

"Okay I'll keep an eye on him, boss." The man said as he clicked off his cell and kept following Jason.

Jason finally got to Courtney's door and knocked. She came to the door and opened it, but just as quickly as she opened it, she slammed it right in his face, once she saw it was him at the door. He yelled into the door, "Courtney we have to talk about this! You cant just avoid me every chance you get!" He sighed and turned around. Courtney was never going to listen to him. But just as he was starting to leave, she opened the door back up again.

"You know what Jason, fine, you want to talk, let's talk! You want to know what I have to say. Huh! You are a selfish pig who just used me and…" She was instantly shut up with one of his scorching kisses. He kissed her hard and passionate. She leaned up against the couch, and pulled his shirt with her. They were kissing and groping each other. She finally came to her senses and pushed away, and slapped him, hard, right across the face. Not what he expected.

"What the hell is your problem Jason? You know what, just get the hell out! Right now! She yelled as she walked up to the door, and just as she was about to turn the knob, he turned her around and trapped her in between him and the door with his arms bye her on the door so she couldn't back away.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this." He said. He was getting desperate here.

"Jason just go, please!" She really did not want to talk to him right now.

"No Courtney. Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong." He said calmly as he brought his arms down from the door. She sighed and motioned him to the couch. She had to talk to him. She needed to tell him what was going on, but before she could even start, she heard gunshots as Jason pulled her to the ground.

A/N I know this one is longer. I'm going to have a lot more free time to write longer chapters now, but what did you think? PLESE FEEDBACK!


	9. Gunshots and Kidnapped

She led Jason to the couch and motioned for him to sit down. He had to talk to him. Just as she was about to begin, gunshots ran through her house just as Jason pulled her to the ground. The shooting finally stopped and Jason pulled his gun out and went to the window to see it the shooter was still there.

"Why the hell would anyone want to go after me?" She said, worriedly and angrily.

"Because your Sonny's sister and you're the one who is unprotected and you are the easiest target to get. Now I'm going to go outside and see if they are still there or if they left something to lead us to them, so stay low and stay inside." He said as he walked out the door.

"Sure." She said.

Jason went outside and found nothing. "Damn it!" He yelled and went back inside. When he got back in though, Courtney was nowhere to be found.

"Courtney!" He yelled scared something happened to her.

"What I'm right here!" She said as she was coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh nothing, I just thought… oh never mind." He said. He didn't want to admit that he was scared to death that something happened to her." I didn't find anything." He said.

"Damn it!" She yelled as she picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. "I just want to be left alone with all of this mob bullshit!" she yelled. Jason had to laugh at her. She acted like Sonny so much sometimes.

"Oh so you think it's funny getting shot at!" She yelled.

"No you just act like Sonny so much sometimes." He said while laughing still.

"What the h-." She began to ask. "Oh… yeah… sorry about that." She said, laughing, pointing to the broken vase on the floor. She hated when Jason was right.

"No it's fine." He said.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked. She really didn't want to make a big deal of this, because she didn't want to have guards put on her.

"Well I'm going to have to put a guard on you and make sure nothing happens to you." He said.

"Hell no!" She yelled!

"Courtney, I'm just trying to keep you…" He said

"…safe." She finished.

"Yeah to keep you safe." He said.

" Well I'm not going to have one of your guys follow me around all the time Jason!" She yelled.

"Fine you know what then I'm just going to have to take you somewhere, where you can be safe then." He said as he started walking towards her.

"And where the hell would that be!" She asked as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Jason let me the fuck go you sick twisted bastard!" She yelled as he started walking out of the door. She kicked and screamed, but he still didn't let her go. She didn't stop until they got on Sonny's jet and he dropped her on the couch as he went and talked to the captain. He came back in and sat across from Courtney.

"Jason what the hell is your problem huh?" She asked. He remained quiet. He knew he had to do this. He needed to keep her safe.

"Great so you're just not going to talk to me?" She asked. " You know what, whatever, because Jason incase you haven't noticed, THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" she yelled in anger.

"Courtney are you going to yell and scream at me the whole trip, or are you going to shut up?" He asked.

"Oh so now I'm supposed to do you a favor!" She said." Well I'm not, so you can just erase that idea from your thicker then wood head, ok!" She yelled.

They finally got to the island, after a plane ride of Courtney screaming at him and giving him smart-ass comments off of everything he said. He had a massive headache now and all he wanted to do was rest, but he knew once he wasn't looking, Courtney would make a run for it and end up getting herself killed.

"What the hell do I do now?" She yelled as they walked through the door.

"You stay here until I say when we can go home." He said, trying to stay calm, but he was losing his patience very quickly.

"You know what, I am calling the police." She said as she walked to the phone.

"Go ahead. Tell them Sonny gives them his regards." He said with a smirk.

"You know what just wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you." She said.

"Oh yeah like you could." He said. He was actually afraid she would.

"Oh you don't think I could, well watch this." She said as she punched him the face and ran for the door. He grabbed her arm and spun her around and pushed her up against the door. They were both breathing raggedly and they were very close to each other now.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, eyeing her lips, and licking his own in anticipation.

"For being smug and underestimating me." She said simply.

They were about to kiss and just as his lips touched hers, his cell phone started to ring. He sighed deeply and was going to kill the person who was on the other line, for interrupting him and what could have happened.

"Yeah." He answered while moving away from Courtney and her moving to the couch.

" My captain said that you took Courtney to the island. What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Someone started shooting through her window and she wasn't safe there so I took her to the island." He said.

"No kidnapped!" She screamed. He moved outside so he could hear Sonny through Courtney's screaming. "So what are you going to do?" HE heard Sonny ask on the other line.

"I'm going to keep her here for a while and maybe somebody down there can check this out." He said.

"Yeah I'll get somebody on it right now." Sonny said.

"Ok thanks." Jason said.

"Jason, take care of my little sister." Sonny said.

"You know I will." He said as they both hung up. Jason went back inside to Courtney and found she wasn't in the living room. He walked in the bathroom and heard the water running so he knew she was in the shower. She turned off the water and put on the towel and stepped out just as Jason was leaving.

"Jason wait." She said as she walked into the master bedroom with just a towel on. Jason turned around and his breath was caught in his throat when he saw her in nothing but a towel with water droplets, dropping off of her.

"Yeah." He squeaked.

"What am I going to change in?" She asked.

"You can borrow some of my clothes for the time being." He said trying to concentrate on her face but his eyes glazed over with passion as he mentally scanned behind her towel. God, how he wanted her again.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He said as he walked out of there. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and got her the clothes. He gave them to her and walked out of the room again. _How the hell am I going to get through this! _He thought.


	10. Drunken sex

He woke up the next morning and made him and Courtney breakfast. She was still mad at him. He could tell by the way she was not talking to him. He finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Courtney please talk to me." He begged. He couldn't take anymore of this silent treatment she was giving him.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I supposed to talk to my kidnapper." She replied sarcastically.

"Courtney, come on, you know why I did this. It was to keep you safe!" He yelled, getting frustrated by the minute. This conversation was quickly turning into a ticking bomb that was about to go off any minute and explode.

"You know what, screw you Jason! I don't know what the fuck you want me to say to you, and I don't really care one way or the other. The sooner I get off this island and away from you, the better." She yelled in rage.

"Well the feelings mutual!" He yelled right back at her. He then remembered the night they had sex. It was funny how they wanted each other so bad then, and now they cant stand to be around each other.

After breakfast and a round of fighting between the two, Courtney went into her bedroom and decided to go to the beach. After all this is an island for Christ sake! When she walked out of the room in just her bikini, she nearly burst out laughing when Jason turned and looked at her and dropped his beer on the floor.

"I'm going to the beach. Unless you have a problem with that, which I wouldn't care either way because I would still go." She said.

"Uhh… yeah… uh… sure." He tried to say but he was in compete shock of her body. She captivated him. God she was so beautiful! He knew that if she didn't leave soon he would take her hard and fast right here on the floor.

"Ok I'll be back later." She said as she walked out of the door.

"Yeah sure." He said.

She had been on the beach for hours and had gotten a really nice tan, but she was still mad at Jason for kidnapping her. _Maybe he is doing me a favor,_ she thought. Even if he was he didn't need to kidnap her to keep her safe! If he would've asked me….well I still wouldn't go, but that is beside the point! She thought to herself. I better be getting back, she thought as she grabbed her stuff and headed back. When she got there she realized Jason was not there. _Maybe he's down at the bar, checking things out,_ she thought as she headed out the door and to the bar.

Jason had been drinking his mind out. He didn't know what else to do. She was driving him insane with madness and other thoughts too, he thought to himself as he felt himself getting bigger as he thought of her in that bikini. _That damn bikini! _He thought as he finished off his twelfth beer.

When Courtney walked in she was getting a lot of stares from the guys, considering she was wearing a white tank top that showed a lot of her flat stomach and blue jean short shorts. She was looking for Jason until she spotted him at the bar, drunk obviously, she thought as she walked over to him, just as one of the drunken guys put his hand on her shoulder.

"You look like you need a man." He said in a slurry voice.

"And you need to back the fuck off me before I kick your fucking ass!" She said in anger.

"Hey you listen to me you little slut!" He said as he grabbed her arm really hard and turned her around so she was facing him. She punched him in the face but he hit her right back and that was when Jason looked up and came tearing over.

"Hey get the fuck off my girl!" Jason yelled through clenched teeth before he sent the guy flying over the table with a hard punch. He then picked him up and punched and kicked him repeatedly until Courtney begged him to let the guy go and just to come upstairs with her.

The ended upstairs, after much convincing from Courtney that the guy got what he deserved, and sat on the couch with Jason checking out her face, from when the guy hit her.

"I'm fine. Really Jase." She said as he put a wet cloth over her face and caressed her cheek softly.

"No that guy hit you and he's lucky you were there to stop me or I would've killed him." He said through clenched teeth getting angrier by the second, about what that guy did to Courtney.

"I'm fine." She said as she got up and went to the balcony. He sighed and went behind her and caressed her arm.

"Jason what are you doing?" She said breathlessly as she turned around and Jason gave her a soaring kiss that was making her hotter by the second. Then realizing what she was doing, she tried to pull away, but Jason pinned her against the balcony doors and continued to kiss her passionately. He kissed down her neck and tugged at her shirt and tried to unbutton her pants, needing to fell her around him, and calling his name in ecstasy. She pulled away from him and he gave her a slow, sexy grin that drove her wild as she pulled him by his shirt and threw him on the chair, as she straddled him.

She kissed down his neck and pulled the shirt over his head and kissed down his chest and went down to his zipper and pulled it down with her teeth and pulled down his boxers. She started to get up off him and pull her shirt off and unzip her shorts and took off the bikini and was left in nothing and straddled Jason again and guided his large straining cock into her now wet pussy and rode him hard and fast. He grunted and moaned just as she did and they both called out each other's names as they finally reached the edge together and he sent his hot liquid pouring into her and she collapsed on his sweaty chest.

He picked her up and took her into the bedroom and they had just made hot passionate love to each other all night long, not giving a care in the world what might happen the next morning.

A/N Yes! They got to be together again and no interruptions this time! YAY! I hoped you guys liked this chapter, because I thought it was pretty good. But please FEEDBACK!


	11. The Shooting

He woke up to the bright sun shinning in his face. He had a massive headache from all of the drinking from the night before, but he remembered the night's events._ How could I forget them! _He thought as he looked at the blonde beauty beside him, Her blonde hair cascading all over his bare chest and the steady rising and falling of her chest. He was in heaven just looking at the blonde angel beside him. But this was the second time they had sex and didn't talk about it. They really needed to and he knew that once Courtney was awake she would be yelling at him right now. She started to stir and he gently moved the hair out of her face, and he saw her beautiful blue eyes looking straight at him.

"Good morning beautiful. You were wonderful in bed last night." He said amused with himself.

"Shut up Jason." She said as she giggled. But she suddenly realized that she slept with her ex-husband for the second time, and they hadn't even talked about it yet. She got up and started to gather her clothes up.

"Where are you going?" He said, wondering what the hell she was doing. HE wanted her to stay in bed with him. _What the hell is your problem Morgan?_ He scolded himself. Your not supposed to want your ex-wife! Even if she is hotter then hell! She is supposed to be annoying and all up in your business, _but I like that! _HE thought to himself. What the hell was his problem?

"Jason this is the second time we have slept together and we haven't talked about it!" She yelled getting more and more frustrated.

"What the hell! You're the one, who walked out on me when I was trying to explain my actions, so don't get pissed off at me! This is as much your fault as it is mine!" He yelled right back at her.

"Oh this is my fault! Who was the one who was drunk off their ass and started kissing me?"

"You weren't complaining then where you!"

"You know what Jason, you're a pig!"

" Well you know what you're a pain in my ass!" He screamed at her.

"Fine by me!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Great!" He said, and with that he stormed out of the door and down to the casinos to check them out. But before he could go she was screaming something else at him.

"You know what you are the most disgusting pig I have ever laid eyes on! I can't believe I ever married you!" She screamed in anger, but she quickly regretted saying that as he turned around and looked at her and she saw a flicker of sadness but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"Well I can't believe that you were to selfish enough to jump overboard and kill our baby!" He said through cold eyes, but he too regretted the words he just said as he saw her pull back like he just slapped her and he saw the tears start to roll down her cheeks rapidly. God how he hated to see her cry, and the worst part is, he was the one who put the tears there this time.

"God Courtney, I'm so sorry…" He started to say, but she cut him off with a hard slap across his face. She rushed out of there and ran outside. He ran after her but he soon lost her. He came back feeling like such a cold bastard, he couldn't believe had said that to her! I mean he loved her with all of his heart, and now his heart just ran out of there. He had to find her, but his cell rang.

"Yeah." He said

"Sir I just saw your jet take off and Miss Matthews was on it."

Shit! "Ok thanks." He said. Damn it! He thought. HE needed to get back to Port Charles as quickly as possible.

Courtney was just an hour away from Port Charles. She was so upset about the things Jason said to her. He was so cold towards her. God she never hated anyone, as much as she hated Jason right now. She quickly fell asleep and waited for her arrival to Port Charles.

It was three hours later and Jason had finally gotten home. He waited at the loft for Courtney and thought; she should've been home by now, where is she?

Courtney had been sitting in the park for two hours. She was glad to be back home, but she really needed to think. She was too upset to go back to the loft. She needed fresh air. She was enjoying the peace and quiet, until she heard Lorenzo's voice come up to her.

"Hey." He said quietly, not wanting to scare her.

"Hey." She said just as quietly.

"Mind if I sit." He said gesturing to the seat beside her.

"No go ahead." She said. He at down beside her and just looked at her. He knew something was wrong.

"Hey you okay?" He asked

"Oh just peachy, Lorenzo." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I want to know what's wrong." He said. She turned farther away from him. He noticed and put his hand against her flush, wet cheek and turned it towards him so he could look into her eyes. Her once bright blue eyes were now dimmed with unshed tears. He knew she was really upset.

"Please talk to me Courtney." He said gently, as she took his face into her hands and kissed him passionately.

Jason was walking in the park. He needed to clear his mind and he needed to be somewhere pleasant. He was walking when he heard voices. He walked towards the voices, but hey stopped suddenly and he turned a corner and saw a sight he never wanted to see, Courtney and Lorenzo kissing.

Courtney was so upset she didn't care what she was doing. All she knew was that she was kissing Lorenzo. She needed someone. Anyone would do. She stopped when she felt someone else's presence. Jason's.

Jason stormed over and yelled, "What the hell is this?"

"Jason what the hell do you want." Lorenzo said, quite annoyed at the way he stormed over, and getting angrier by the second the way he was shooting daggers at Courtney. She didn't deserve this.

" This is the kind of person you are!" He screamed at Courtney. She stood up, as Lorenzo did, and got right in Jason's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said

"You're kissing the guy who killed our baby!" He yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought I was the one who killed our baby. I mean you seem to think so!" She screamed back into his face.

"What kind of person are you? You kiss the man who helped kill our baby!" He screamed in her face. Lorenzo has had enough of Jason yelling at her.

"You know what Jason, you need to back the fuck off and leave her alone!" Lorenzo yelled in Jason's face.

"You know what, shut the hell up, I wasn't talking to you anyways!" Jason yelled.

"God you know what both of you just shut up!" She screamed and then she heard a gunshot and then fainted to the ground. Jason caught her when she fell and realized she had been shot. He took of his jacket to help put pressure on her wound. He couldn't lose her, not now.

"Oh my god Courtney." Lorenzo said in horror. "She's been shot."

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious, but you need to call 911. We need to get her to a damn hospital!" He screamed.

"Ow!" Courtney screamed in pain as she woke up.

"It's ok, Courtney. Shhh… There is an ambulance on the way." He said soothingly.

"Jason I just want you to know that I loved our baby, and I love you and I never meant to kill our baby." She said before passing out again.

"I love you too." He said as the paramedics came and got her on a stretcher. He wanted to go with them but they said they had to work on her on the way there and he would only get in the way. He finally gave up and followed behind them. They wheeled her into General Hospital and Monica came over and asked what happened.

"She was shot." He said simply not wanting to discuss it anymore.

"Ok put her in trauma room number one." She ordered.

"You're going to save her right Monica?" He asked.

"I'll do everything I can, Jason." She said as she gave him a reassuring nod and headed into the surgery room. Jason went and called Sonny and Carly. They came in a matter of minutes and were so worried they couldn't see straight.

"How is she? What happened? Who did this to her?" Carly demanded once she reached Jason.

"Carly chill, we have to wait " Sonny said as calmly as he could. But he too, was freaking out. This was his little sister. He should be in there, not her. Who ever did this to her would surely pay.

"You ok, Jase?" Sonny said.

He nodded. What was he supposed to do now, wait? He was never good at waiting, especially at stuff like this. He knew it should be him in there instead of Courtney. He yelled and screamed at her and didn't even care that someone could shoot her! He was so selfish; he could kill himself for putting her through this. Then he saw Lorenzo come up to them, and asked, "How is she?"

"She's none of your business! She' so our family, so leave!" Sonny demanded getting angrier by the second at Lorenzo's presence.

"I happen to care about Courtney." He said.

" Get the hell out of here, Alcazar. She doesn't need you. We are her family and we love her!" Jason said angrily.

"Oh well I saw the great job of you showing your love to her earlier. Tell me, do you learn your hurtful words from Sonny too, or do you even love Courtney a all, or is she your possession?" Lorenzo yelled at Jason. That was it. Jason punched him hard in the face, but Lorenzo recovered and punched him back. Soon they were in a huge fight and everyone tried to break it up. Jason got a hold of Lorenzo's shirt collar and threw him up against the wall in a chokehold.

"Listen to me you low life, son of a bitch! I love Courtney and don't you ever question my love for her again! Do you hear me?" Jason said through clenched teeth. Carly eventually got Jason to let go of Lorenzo and they all sat down waiting to hear about Courtney. They saw Monica come out of the surgery room with a grim look on her face.

"How is she Monica?" Jason asked, cautiously.

A/N Evil, I know I am but I wanted to write a long chapter so I could get more in with the story. I also wanted to have a confrontation between Courtney, Jason, and Lorenzo. So tell me how you liked it. FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!


	12. Wake up

"How is she Monica?" Jason asked, hesitantly.

"Well she was fine until she had a seizure, and that was setback, and she has slipped into a coma, but she will most likely wake up." She said.

"Most likely?" Jason said.

"Yes in cases where the patient is in a coma there are some circumstances where they can stay in it indefinitely. I'm sorry Jason, but I can tell Courtney's strong and she will pull through." She said solemnly as she walked away.

"Ok." Jason whispered.

"You know she's right, Jase. Courtney will pull through this. She is the strongest person I know." Carly said, trying to convince herself the same thing. Courtney was like her sister and she would die if anything happened to her.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm going to go sit with her for a while." He said, quietly.

Jason walked into Courtney's room and just looking at her brought tears to his eyes. She was hooked up to so many machines and the fact that she needed a breathing machine to help her; he wanted to rip out his own heart. He sat down in the chair beside her and took her hand.

"Courtney, wake up please! I need you. More than I need anybody in my whole life. I have never needed anybody more in my life then I need you right now. I want to apologize for saying those hurtful things to you. You dint deserve it, I don't deserve you, but you always come back and say you love me, and then I'm stuck, not knowing what to do. You have that effect on me, Court, and nobody else does. You are my world, and if you're gone, well I might as well be gone too." He said, while bowing his head and sobbing, which is something Jason Morgan never does, but here he was crying, at the love of his life's bedside. _She has to wake up; she just has to, _he thought to himself. He fell asleep in the chair beside her, and made a silent promise to her that he was never going to leave her, no matter what happens.

The next two weeks were unbearable. She still hadn't woken up yet, and the doctors were losing hope that she ever would. But he knew her better than any doctor and knew she would wake up. She was the strongest person he knew. She would beat this. He knew it. He sat by her bedside and talked to her for hours. Sonny, Carly, and the boys would come in and talk to her too. When they left for today's visit, he sat beside her and talked to her a little more. Then he felt something twitch under his hand, and he looked up. Hey eyes started to flutter, and he was encouraging her tow wake up all the way.

"Come on, Court. You can do it. Baby come back to me, please." He said sweetly, and finally she woke up all the way.

"Jason." She said weakly.

"Yea baby I'm here." He replied as he touched her forehead and gave her a kiss.

"God what happened?" She asked quietly.

"You were shot and we took you to the hospital and you fell into a coma, and haven't woken up in two weeks." He said, happy that she was awake, finally.

"Wow." She said, astonished, that had happened to her. She didn't really remember it. All she remembered was fighting with Jason and kissing Lorenzo.

"Oh my god, Jason, we had a horrible fight before this and you said…" She remembered, painfully as the earlier events brought tears to her eyes.

"Shh.. It's ok. I'm so sorry, Courtney. I didn't mean to say any of those things to you. It's just that you hurt me and I wanted to say something hurtful back, and I'm so sorry." He said, as he ran his hand over her cheek, loving the felling of her soft skin.

"I'm sorry to. Jason you had to know I didn't mean any of it." She said as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh… don't cry. I know you didn't mean it. You don't have to apologize." He said.

"Ugh I hate hospitals. When can I get the hell out of here!" She said. Typical Courtney, he thought. But he wanted to get out o here to himself.

"Well you just woke up from a coma so I better get a doctor. Hold on I'll be right back." He said as he started walking out of the door, until he heard her voice call him back.

"Wait you forgot something." She said, mischievously.

"Oh and what would that be?" He asked, walking back over towards her.

"This." She said as she pulled him down for a passionate kiss. They came up breathless, and he said, " If we want to finish this, I need to get you out of here, and healthy."

"Well hurry." She said, breathlessly. She couldn't wait until she could get out of here and start her new life with Jason over again.

_Wait, oh no!_ She cried to herself. I still haven't told him about Lorenzo and me. My god what is he going to say! He came back in with Monica, and since she thought Courtney has been resting for two weeks she could go home now, just as soon as she got release papers. She came back with them and Jason took Courtney back home. They walked into the penthouse and Jason asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just glad to be here, with you." She said as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest. He grabbed her and kissed her hard and pushed her up against the door. They continued to passionately kiss and grope each other until Courtney broke away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uh…nothing. I just wanted you to know that I…. Love you. Jason I love you so much." She said. She chickened out. She wanted to tell him, but she was afraid of what his reaction would be.

"I love you too." He said as he grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss again and picked her up and took her upstairs and dropped her onto the bed. He kissed everywhere he possibly could. HE kissed down her neck as she groaned and pulled up his shirt to reveal his amazing chest and six pack. She leaned up and kissed down his chest and flipped them over so she was on top of him, straddling him. He moaned as she kissed down his chest and all the way down to his pants buckle and she pulled it off. She unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down, to reveal his black, silk boxers. He flipped them over so he was on top now. He picked her up slightly and pulled up her shirt and flung it across the room with the other discarded clothes. He kissed down her neck to the top slopes of her heaving breasts. She leaned up and he unclasped her bra. He started kissing and licking and sucking her breasts till they were raw and she arched her back as he went farther down. He finally got to the white lace panties and tested their strength before ripping them off completely. She moaned loudly at this action and as he kissed in between her thighs. He left a kiss right on her opening and he thrusted his tongue in over and over again, before she grabbed his hair and pulled him out of her and said, "Take me please, Jason." So he pulled down his boxers and plunged his large manhood into her tender pussy. He rammed into her hard and fast and she screamed in pleasure, as he did to. He intertwined their fingers together and put their arms over her head as the bed rocked together with them. They finally came together, and Jason dropped his sweaty body on top of hers, and put his head in the crook of her neck. She moaned loudly once they were finished and dug her nails into his back and started sucking on his earlobe as that started them to again make love again. When they were finished she said, "You are so good." She said passionately. He grunted in response and rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. They stayed like that the rest of the night and fell asleep, dreaming of each other.

A/N So how did you guys like that chapter? Give me feedback so I can write another chapter. I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be, but it will be long so leave me feedback, it really encourages me! Thanks again to all the readers of this story. I absolutely love all the feedback I've received!


	13. Revenge

Courtney woke up first. She looked down at Jason. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She started to get up out of bed, and then woke up Jason.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked, still half asleep, and was really wishing she would just stay in bed with him.

"I'm going to work." She said.

"Courtney, you were shot. You need to stay here so I can protect you. I still haven't found t his guy, and he could be dangerous, or it could be someone we know, but I don't want to take any chances that they will do this again." He said, with worry.

"Jason I will take a guard with me then." She said getting frustrated that Jason wasn't going to let her go anywhere.

"Hey, no, give me your cell phone."

"No." She said as she held it above her head so he wouldn't get it.

"Yes." He said as he reached for it, and missed as she started switching it from hand to hand.

"No Jason, because I know what your going to do. You are going to call in and say I'm sick or something, and then…" She didn't get to finish because Jason gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. She started kissing him back and moving backwards on the bed. He rolled over her so he was on top of her, and just when she was to caught up to realize what he was doing, he grabbed the phone out of her grasp and took it from her.

"Hey! That wasn't fair." She said.

"Well I'm doing this for you." He said as he called her secretary, and told her that Courtney wouldn't be in for two weeks, due to bed rest.

"Bed rest my ass, Morgan!" She shot at him.

"Courtney you need to rest."

"Excuse me but I have wasted two valuable weeks of my life to resting, a and I will be damned if I ever go to sleep for long again." She said.

"Well who said you had to sleep in bed?" He said seductively as he started kissing down her neck. She moaned and rolled him over so she was on top of him. She kissed him with passion and just as they started to make love she pulled away from him.

"Hey, hey, hey. What was that for?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"That was for making me stay at home, without working for two whole weeks!" She said as she walked out of the room and made them breakfast. As soon as she walked away, Jason got up, took a shower, and got dressed in a simple black shirt and blue jeans, his usual attire. He went downstairs and saw his beautiful angel. How did he get so lucky to be with her again? He thought to himself as he walked up behind her and kissed her neck softly.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hey handsome." She replied. "You want some coffee." She said, gesturing to the fresh pot she just made.

"Yeah thanks."

"So do you have to work today?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he was sitting down on the couch.

"Hmmm… yeah. I'm sorry baby, but I have been putting it off for a while, because I've been trying to figure out who that bastard was who shot you." He said, getting angrier by the second just by thinking about it.

"Hey I'm here and I'm okay." She said as she walked around and sat on my lap.

"I know, it's just, he is dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt again. I can lose you, not now, not ever." He said passionately. She leaned in and gave him a long kiss on his lips. They both pulled away breathless." I know I never want to lose you either Jason." She said, while giving him another kiss. They pulled away and Courtney said, " I need to go get you some food, before we all starve to death!" He walked her to the door and helped her with her coat.

"Bring Marco with you." He said sternly.

"I know dad!" She said jokingly as she gave him a kiss good-bye.

"I really hope you don't kiss your dad good-bye like that." He said, jokingly.

"No smart ass, I don't, but Marco and Max are a different story." She said while laughing at Jason's expression on his face.

"Marco, Max!" He hollered outside of his door. She laughed and chased him outside of the door. She pinned him against the elevator doors and kissed him passionalty.

"You are the only one who I want to kiss like that, and don't ever forget that." She said.

"Good, because Marco and Max are good bodyguards." He said.

"Hmmm… not as good as you." She said seductively.

"Stating the obvious, but okay." He said smirking. She started laughing as he tried to pull her into the penthouse.

"Jason do you want to starve?" She asked.

"We can easily live off of Sonny fridge." He stated.

"Jason it is just one afternoon, and I am gong shopping for food, and plus I don't know what to make out of baking soda and beer!" She said.

"Okay, okay, but please hurry back." He said. He did not want her out there to where the shooter could get to her again.

"I know I'll take Marco with me, and I will hurry back." She said as she gave him one final kiss good-bye and left.

Courtney was finally done with her shopping and came home to find that Jason was not there. So she decided to go take a walk thorough the park, hoping to clear her mind off of other things. She was walking through the park when she ran into Lorenzo, literally.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was…"She was cut off as she saw whom she ran into.

"No it should be me apologizing, I wasn't paying attention." Lorenzo said.

"No, it's fine." She said

"You need to stay away from Ms. Matthews." Marco said.

"No it's okay, Marco, Lorenzo wont hurt me." She said. "Can you just give us a minute, please? I promise you he will not hurt me." She said. Marco seemed only half satisfied, but gave them some privacy, all the same.

"Well a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone." He said.

"I'm not alone, I'm with Jason. Not that's any of your business." She said." And what do you want anyways?" She asked.

"Don't you think we should talk about our night together. You surely must think about it. I know I do." He said, as he got closer to her.

"Don't Lorenzo." She warned.

"I wont do anything, except this." He said as he gave her a hot, soaring kiss. He had no idea what he felt for her, but it was more then attraction. He liked Courtney, and he sure as hell wanted another night with her.

_What the hell am I doing?_ She yelled at herself. This is Lorenzo! You can't kiss him, not when you're in love with Jason. Then why am I not pulling away?

It took all of Lorenzo's will power to pull away from her. They finally pulled away. He looked deep in her blue eyes. He wanted her all over again, but he had to wait for her to come to him.

"You try and walk away from that and go home to Jason, and not think about our night together as he make love to you. You know you will never have the kind of hot sex that we had with Jason." He said as he whispered in her ear.

"Your right, he's better." She said, whispering right back into his ear, and walked away, but not without giving him a smirk. Her actions finally caught up with her as Marco followed her back to the penthouse. Thank god Marco didn't see anything! She thought to herself. Wait! This is stupid! I shouldn't have secrets from Jason! I need to tell him the truth, tonight, she said to herself.

Jason finally got home and flopped down on the couch. He couldn't wait till Courtney got home. He had a surprise for her, and he couldn't wait to give it to her. He heard the front door open and in came his beautiful angel. He went to give her a kiss but she pulled away from him, and walked to the window.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" He said as he turned her around to face him. Once he did he saw tears in her eyes. "Courtney, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, worriedly, as he tilted her chin upwards and put his hand on her face.

"Don't do that Jason, don't touch me. You will be disgusted with me once I tell you what I did."

He immediately became worried. What the hell did she do? She had to know that she was everything to him. "Courtney you know that what ever you did, you can tell me."

She was crying uncontrollably. How was she going to tell him that she slept with his enemy? "I…I…slept…slept…with Lorenzo." She finally got out. She immediately regretted it once she saw the look on Jason's face and the words that came out of his mouth were the most hurtful she had ever heard, and she knew there were going to be more.

"Your such a slut!" He yelled. He was so angry with her! "How could you sleep with him, Courtney, HUH? Answer me!" He yelled at her.

"I was drunk and hurt at what you did to me that I just wanted to get back at you!" She said, knowing that wasn't an excuse.

"What the hell did I ever do to you!" he screamed.

"You used me for sex, Jason. You were drunk and used me because you saw Sam and Jax together in bed! That's why I did it. To hurt you the way you hurt me!" She screamed.

"Well if all were doing is hurting each other, maybe we shouldn't be together! You know what, I cant even look at you right now!" He screamed at her as he stormed out of the penthouse.

"God what did I do!" She said to herself as she picked up a vase and threw it against the wall.

Jason walked out of the house and punched the wall out of anger. He couldn't believe she would do this to him. She betrayed him! He got on the elevator and headed straight to the bar to just drown all of his sorrows in alcohol.

When she stopped crying eventually, she got up and put her coat on and went in search for Jason. She needed to find him and explain to him that she was sorry and that she wanted to work this out. She was not going to give up on them.

He had been at Jakes for at least an hour already and was drunk out of his mind. He had god knows what, and just kept them on coming. He didn't want to stop drinking, because once he did, he knew he would have to go back to his life, and work out his problems, which he didn't want t do at the moment, so he just kept on drinking. He looked up and saw Sam enter the bar. She came over and sat next to him and said, "Jason, are you drunk?" She asked.

He laughed a drunken laugh and said, "Yeah I think I am."

"Well why? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"You know what, I don't want to do anything. I just want to do something stupid." Once he said that he crashed his lips on hers. He didn't care if he didn't want it, he just knew he wanted something stupid, and, well, this is just as stupid as it gets. He started tearing at her shirt and told her, "Let's get a room upstairs." He said. All she could do was nod. He was blowing her away. Even thought she knew he was hurting, she wasn't going to pass up a night with Jason. He got a room upstairs and they both were kissing their way up until they got to their room. He kicked open the door and pulled away from the kiss. He looked into her eyes, but he wasn't seeing Sam, he was seeing Courtney, and her deep, blue, orbs. He continued kissing Sam, even thought he knew the only person he wanted to be kissing was Courtney, but he wanted to hurt her, so he kept on kissing Sam. He threw her down on the bed and ripped off her shirt, and then Sam moaned loudly. He yanked down her pants, just as she took off his belt and yanked off his pants as well. She was laying in her bra and panties and him in boxers. He pulled down his boxers and ripped off her bra and panties. He kissed his way all over her, and then he plunged his member into her. She screamed in passion. She called his name over and over again, until he came to his climax, just as she did, then they both screamed out,

"Jason"

"Oh…Courtney!" He screamed. He didn't realize it, but Sam did, but she didn't pull away. He obviously didn't realize he called out her name, so she wasn't gong to say anything. She rolled them over and started kissing down his chest.

Just as that was happening, Courtney walked through Jakes. She asked Coleman if Jason had been here.

"Yeah he got a room upstairs." He said.

"Ok give me the room number." She said.

"Uh… I don't think that's such a good idea Court…." He started.

"Coleman just give me his damn room number key." She said impatiently.

"Ok here." He said while giving her his key. She walked u pot his room and put the key in the lock and realized it was unlocked. She turned the doorknob and saw Sam on top of Jason kissing his down his chest. Jason finally realized that somebody was there and was face to face with Courtney's teary, blue, eyes. She turned away and ran out of the room, crying all the way out of there. She couldn't believe that Jason would do this to her! She finally found herself in front of Lorenzo's door. She knocked and he opened the door. He immediately led her inside, and wondered what the hell happened to get her so upset.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" he asked, soothingly.

"God its Jason." She said as she looked up into Lorenzo's eyes. She realized how blue they were, and then she couldn't help herself. She reached up and kissed him with so much pent up emotion inside of her, she needed to do something stupid, to forget the hurt.

"Hey, hey, hey…what…are… you…doing?" He asked in between kisses. God she was turning him on!

"Lorenzo make love to me please!" She begged. He didn't need any other initiative as he took her into his bedroom and laid her onto the bed.

Meanwhile, in Jason's room, Sam stopped doing what she was doing and asked Jason, "Was someone here? I could've sworn I heard someone."

"No nobody." He said as she started kissing him down his chest again and them having sex again.

Lorenzo threw Courtney on the bed and started kissing down her neck and ripped her shirt off her body, and yanked her pants down. They both needed this. She just wanted something stupid, and meaningless, just good sex. He ripped her bra off of her as she ripped his shirt off of him and she started kissing down his chest, and bit his nipple hard. He moaned really loudly and started sucking on her breasts. He sucked on the nipples until they were raw and then started kissing down her flat tummy and then came to her lace panties and ripped them off with one simple tug. She moaned loudly and he thrusted his tongue into her. She lifted his head up and said, "Take me hard and fast, now, Lorenzo!" She moaned. He yanked off his boxers and plunged his hard, long, thick cock into her. She screamed in ecstasy, once she felt him inside her. They both rocked together, hard and fast, as they both brought each other to their peak. They finally reached it as he shot his warm seed through her as she contracted all over his cock. He grunted as he dropped his head in between her heaving breasts. She moaned loudly when they were done. He rolled off of her and she rolled into his arms. The sweaty lovers, eventually, drifted off to sleep.

Across town, Jason and Sam were still awake and still wondering what the hell happened just in the last hour. She finally got up and started putting her clothes back on once Jason said it was Courtney who interrupted them.

"Hey, hey where are you going?" he asked, still drunk out of his mind, obviously, or he wouldn't care if she would've gone or not.

"Courtney just walked in on us, Jason. Don't you care?" She asked. She was really wondering, what Courtney could've possibly done to push Jason away?

"You don't need to worry about it, Sam. You know what if you want to go, go. I actually prefer you go." He said.

"Well if you were so eager for me to go, why did you sleep with me? HUH! Was it to get back at Courtney?" You know what, you make me sick!" She screamed, hurt, as she ran out of the room. She was sick of being second best. She was still going to get Courtney back too, and she couldn't wait until her plan was in motion.

Jason eventually left and went back to the penthouse. He couldn't stay at Jakes. He had to find Courtney. They needed to work this out. He goes home, and found, Courtney wasn't there. _Where is she?_ He thought. He stayed up on the couch waiting for her. He really wanted to work this out wit her, but he knew she would be mad, and she was highly pissed at him for sleeping with Sam. She probley went off and did something stupid. He really hopes she didn't do what he thinks she did.

A/N So… how did you guys like the chapter? Sorry I had to put Sam and Jason's love scene in there to make the story, also the same with Courtney and Lorenzo's. Please tell me how you liked it!


	14. Fight and make up

Jason had been out all night. He was just doing work for Sonny to keep his mind off of Courtney. He knew she had seen him with Sam, and that she was hurting. _She did something stupid, I know she did!_ He thought to himself. Despite the things he said to her last night, and his anger, he wanted to work this out with her. He just got her back, he would be damned if he was going to lose her again. He started walking off the docks, with someone following him close behind.

Courtney woke up first and suddenly the events from the night before came back to her. She looked over at a sleeping Lorenzo and sighed. She couldn't help it, but she was thankful for Lorenzo and last night. Even thought she would have rather been with Jason, she still appreciated Lorenzo for what he did for her last night. Even though she would never admit that to him. She started to get up, and started to get dressed, when Lorenzo woke up and was staring at her intently with his steely blue eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She questioned him.

"Hmmm… you." He sated simply.

"Well that's nice, but if you don't mind, I'm going." She said as she walked to the bedroom door and just as she was about to open it, Lorenzo pushed it closed, turned her around, and put his arms around her and placed his hands on either side of her head on the door behind her.

"Well you could stay for a little while at least, considering the night we had, you still might be a little tired." He said as he smirked and started to kiss down her neck. She started to moan and he led her over to the bed again and laid her down and continued to kiss down her neck. She finally came to her senses and she pulled away from him. She got off the bed and walked back over to the door.

"Hey what…where are you going?" He asked, clearly confused as to why she as leaving.

"Home. I'm sorry Lorenzo, this never should've happened. It should've never even started to begin with!" She said as she turned and walked out of the door.

"Damnit!" He yelled as he ran a hand through his sleek hair. What was he feeling for her? He asked himself. Was it love? No it can't be! He said to himself. _You love Courtney…Carly! _He mentally kicked himself as he said Courtney's name instead of Carly's. He didn't love Courtney, did he?

When Courtney left Lorenzo's, she decided to go back home to see if Jason had by any chance gone home later on last night. _He's probably still having sex with that slut Sam! _She thought angrily as she remembered what she walked in on last night. She was getting angrier by the minute just thinking about it as she was walking home. She finally came to the penthouse door and opened it. When she walked in she heard nothing. It was too quiet for someone to be here so she assumed Jason was still out. She sat on the couch until he got home.

Jason decided that his best bet was to just go home. He needed to find Courtney though. _Maybe she went home? _He thought hopefully as he continued his journey to Harbor view Towers. When he got to his door he opened it up to reveal a sleeping Courtney on the couch. He smiled as he walked over to the couch and looked at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful when she slept, he thought. He kneeled down and removed a stray blonde strand of hair out of her face. Once he did that, he could've kicked himself for waking her up. She suddenly shot up and looked at Jason.

"Hey, hey it's ok. You just fell asleep on the couch." He said smoothly. He touched her face, but as soon as he did that he received a hard slap in the face. He pulled back and said, "What the hell as that for?"

"What the fuck do you think, jackass?" She yelled.

"Look I know your upset about what you saw last night, but it you would let me…"

"Upset? Upset? No I'm not upset with you! I just hate you with everything that I have!" She yelled in his face as she stood up and went to the door.

"You don't think I hate you for what you did to me?" HE yelled right back. He winced at his words. He didn't hate her, he never could, but he needed to say something to defend himself. She turned back toward him and yelled, "Well good now we both hate each other! I hope you're happy!" He walked over toward her and yelled, "Well maybe I am!"

"Fine!"

"Yeah, that's just great!" He yelled right back at her. They were both inches away from each other's faces. They were breathing raggedly from all of the screaming, and they were hot all over. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips. She moaned loudly and he backed them up and pushed her hard up against the door. They both continued to kiss and grope each other. He lifted her up and her legs rapped themselves around his waist. He brought them over to the pull table and threw her down. She moaned as she felt the green felt of the table on her back. Jason suddenly ripped off her shirt and kissed every piece of flesh he could. She moaned as she tried to lift his shirt over his head. She finally got the shirt over his head and leaned up and kissed down his chest. He laid her back down, but as he started to kiss down her stomach, she arched her back so he could unclasp her bra. He started to suck on her breasts until they were red. He kissed down her stomach and got down to her pants. He unbuttoned her pants and unzipped her zipper with his teeth and yanked them down. He looked down at her. She was so irrestible in her while lace panties. She was now half naked, and just as he was about to slide her panties off, she flipped them over so she was on top and was now straddling him. She kissed down his chest and finally got to his pants. She undid them and yanked them down and threw them across the room, leaving him in just his boxers. She gently ran a hand over his bulge and he moaned in anticipation. "Nice boxers, but they gotta go." She said seductively as she yanked them down and threw them across the room with the other discarded clothes. She placed a kiss on his tip and suddenly she took him whole. "God yes!" he yelled. She started sucking him up and down, and just when he was about to cum, he pulled her up and said, "I want to come inside you, baby." He said seductively as he flipped them over so he was on top. He discarded her panties and plunged his rock hard member into her wet pussy. They both moaned in unison, and then he started pumping into her hard and fast. She was now screaming in pleasure as several orgasms rode out. They both eventually came and they screamed out each other's name when the feeling of ecstasy came over them. When he rolled off of her, she leaned up and said,

"What the hell just happened?" She yelled.

"Courtney, calm down okay, just…"

"No Jason don't tell me to calm down! When the hell are we going to settle this?" She yelled as she got up and started getting dressed again.

"Settle this? We just had sex Courtney! What the hell are we supposed to do now?" he yelled getting frustrated by the second. God he swore this woman was going to be the death of him!

"Jason you slept with Sam and I slept with Lorenzo, what are we supposed to do with that?" She asked more calmly now. He walked over to her and cupped her face with his hand.

"Courtney, I love you. I want to make this work. You are my whole life, and I don't want to ruin what we have. We just found our way back together again, and I don't want to mess this up again." He said passionately as he looked into her clear, blue, eyes.

"I know Jason I don't want to either…"

"Shhh…" He said as he put a finger up to her lips. "Just stay with me." He whispered quietly in her ear.

"Hmmm… Jason make love to me please." She said. He lifted her up and took her upstairs to the bedroom and fulfilled every promise he made to her that night, as they made sweet, passionate love to each other all night long.

A/N Sooo…. How did you guys like it? I haven't gotten a lot of reviews… so please review and tell me if you like the story, and if you want me to continue or not. Sooo review please! And tell me what you think!


	15. I Want Courtney

Jason woke up first and looked over at a sleeping Courtney. He smiled at her soft snoring figure. He was so glad they had put all of their wrong doings in the past. He just wanted a life with her and that's it. And with that he got up, put his jeans on, and went downstairs to make coffee. 

Courtney woke up to the empty space beside her. She frowned as she got up, and put her robe on, and went downstairs in search of Jason. She found him in the kitchen making coffee. She walked up behind him and put her petite arms around him.

"Hmmm... morning gorgeous." He said sweetly.

"Morning handsome, and thanks for the coffee." She said as she took the one that he was about to drink out of, out of his hand and went over to the counter top and sat down on top of it.

"Hey that was mine." He said trying to fake pouting.

"Well it's not anymore." She said as she drank out of it. He laughed at her and once she put down her cup on the counter he started to kiss her neck. Just then his annoying cell phone went off. He sighed and answered it.

"Yeah." He said.

"Hey it's me. Do you have any leads on the shooter yet?" Sonny asked.

Jason sighed,he wanted to find this guy and kill him with his bare hands. Courtney saw the tense and sudden angry look on Jason's face. " No I dont, I'll work on it."

"Okay, and have you seen Courtney in a while. I mean I saw you give her a ride, but I went over to the loft and she wasn't there. Did you send her to the island again?" Sonny asked.

"Uh...no she's here." He said, uneasily. He didn't know if Courtney wanted to tell anyone they were back together again.

"Oh okay. Well take care of her for me." He said.

"Don't worry I will." And with that they both hung up.

"Was that Sonny?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah. He just wanted to make sure you were okay." He replied.

"Well I think we should tell him and Carly that we are together again." She said.

"Well it's up to you."

"Good then we'll tell them tomorrow." She said.

"Okay. But I have to do some work today. I need to find the shooter. He could come after you again, and I need to find him." He said as he clenched his fists just thinking about the bastard. He was quickly pulled away from his thoughts by Courtney's soft voice.

"Hey Jason you'll find him, and I'm right here with you, and I'm not going anywhere." She said softly while cupping his face with her hands. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss before he went upstairs to change. He came back down and saw Courtney having her coffee on the couch and went over and kissed her neck softly. She moaned and turned around and then he jumped over the couch and ended up next to her. They started to make out and then he started kissing down and started sucking on her neck. She moaned and said, "Dont start what you can't finish, Morgan."

"Hmmm..." He moaned. "Maybe I can finish it." He said as he started opening up her robe. She laughed and said, " I wish you could but you have to work and I have some errands to run." She said as she started to tie up her robe and get off the couch. He followed her, and she gave him his coat and helped him put it on. Before he left he gave her a quick, but passionate kiss, and then he left. She went upstairs to change to go out.

Jason had searched every lead he could, but every one he came to was a dead end. He was getting frusturated, but then he thought back to his beautiful... what should he call her. His wife, girlfriend? He wanted to make her his wife again, but he didn't know when it would be a good time. It was a little to late to take things slow, so he didn't know what to do. He would talk to Courtney when he got home. He started to turn and walk home when he suddenly heard a voice that he dreaded so dearly.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great Jason Morgan. I'm surprised I haven't heard from you sooner."

Meanwhile Courtney just got back to the penthouse with more groceries in her hand and took off her coat and flopped down on the couch waiting for Jason to get home. She was starting to drift off when she heard a big commotion in the hallway. She opened the door to find the last person she wanted to see.

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded angrily.

Sam McCall was sitting in her room above Kelly's, moping about the fact that Jason would never want her. He has his perfect little angel back with him, Courtney Matthews, she thought, jealosy over coming her. She was still waiting for the perfect time to put her little plan in motion. Soon, I will have Jason back, and everything will be back to the way it's supposed to be, she thought as she dialed an all to familar number.

"What do you want Alcazar?" Jason demanded angrily.

"Well what do you think I want?" He said smugly.

"Look I dont have time for your games Alcazar." Jason said as he started to walk away.

"I want Courtney." Alcazar said simply.


	16. Your the one I want

"I want Courtney." Alcazar said simply. 

Jason turned around and gave Alcazar a cold hard stare. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Are you deaf? I said I want Courtney." He said.

"You better stay the hell away from Courtney." Jason said with total bitterness.

"You tell me how am I supposed to stay away from such a beautiful, strong, brave, young woman like Courtney. I mean you couldn't for so long, how am I supposed too?"

"You so much as look at Courtney, and I'll kill you." Jason warned with coldness as he turned and walked up the stairs of the docks.

"Yeah make sure you follow Morgan closely." He said as he shut his phone, and smiled.

"What the hell do you want?" Courtney demanded angrily.

"Courtney please just listen to me. I know Jason must have told you, but let me tell you. I..." But before he could finish Courtney screamed, "Listen to you! Jax you cheeted on me!"

"I know, but please, give me a second chance, baby, please..." Jax pleaded.

"No I won't. You know what just get the hell out of my house Jax, now!" She screamed in his face. She turned around, but suddenly Jax grabbed her by the arm roughly.

"No you listen to me Courtney. I..." He started to say, but was cut off again by Courtney slapping him in the face.

"You bitch!" He yelled in her face. He started to raise his hand, but he had it suddenly grabbed by someone and he turned Jax around.

"Dont you ever touch her." Jason said as he sent Jax to the floor with a hard punch. He started to kick the shit out of him. He picked Jax up by the collar and pushed him up against the wall with a hard thud. "You listen to me, you dont ever come near Courtney again, you understand me, or I swear to god that I will kill you with my bare hands!" Jason said in a low, deathening voice.And with that he threw Jax into the hall and told Marco to get him out of there.

"Well that was sure, interesting." Courtney said.

"Did he hurt you?" Jason asked with concern as he started inspecting every inch of her.

"No, I'm fine Jason, but I can't say the the same for Jax." She said.

"I dont give a damn about him Courtney!" He said loudly as he went over to the window.

"Okay Jason, what's the problem?" She asked just as loudly.

"I don't think I can protect you." He said quietly. She walked over to him and looked up at him. "Yes you can Jason. Why do you think you can't protect me?" She asked. He sighed and said, "Alcazar."

"Oh no what did he say?" She asked worriedly.

"He wants you, and he's going to take you away from me." He said simply as he turned around and picked up a pool stick. A sudden shock of rage went through him, and he snapped it in two, and threw it across the room. Courtney backed up, shocked at Jason for acting out the way he did. He was usually so calm and collected, and didn't get these kind of rages. She walked over to him. "Jason hey, hey. Look no one is going to take me away from you, okay. I love you, not Jax, not Lorenzo, only you. You are the only man I want to be with and no one is going to change my mind, okay." She said softly. He nodded his head and looked down at her beautiful face. "How did I get so lucky to have you again?" He asked.

"Well you're not half as lucky as I am." She said.

"Not possible." He said as he bent down and gave her a kiss. The were groping each other all the way to the staircase. He picked her up and they continued kissing as he brought them up the stairs to their bedroom. He kicked open the door and laid her down on the bed. He started kissing down her neck and then he lifted her up so he could lift up her shirt. He unclasped her bra and threw it across the room with her discarded shirt. He started to suck on her breasts and then she lifted up his shirt to reveal his hard abs. She flipped them over and started to kiss down his chest. She came to his pants and undid them. She yanked them down to reveal his black silk boxers. He suddenly flipped them over so he was on top. He kissed his way down her breasts, to her flat tummy, and then to her jeans. He slid them off her tan, smooth legs. He fingered the white lace and then he yanked them right off. He pulled down his boxers and plunged into her. She moaned loudly as her manicured finger nails dug deeper into his back at every deeper thrust. He pumped into her until they both came. They both screamed out each other's names, and once they were finally snuggled in each other's embrace, they both said i love you to each other before drifting off to sleep.

A/N Well I put two updates together because I haven't updated in awhile. REVIEW PLEASE! And check out my new story, Take the journey, and tell me what you think of it also.


	17. Surprises

Courtney awoke the next morning first and looked over at Jason. She sighed at his peaceful, sleeping form. She suddenly remembered last night. She was fuming at what Lorenzo said. Like he could have her, he knew she was with Jason now, couldn't he just accept that! Oh wait she forgot, he obviously has an obsession problem! She got up and took a shower and got dressed. She was going to pay Lorenzo a little visit. 

When Jason woke up, he reached over to Courtney's side and felt it empty. He immediatly panicked and shot out of bed and raced downstairs and into the hall.

"Where's Courtney?" Jason demanded.

"I don't know sir, my shift just started." Johnny replied.

"Damn it!" Jason yelled as he raced back upstairs and got dressed and went out in search for Courtney.

Meanwhile Courtney was at Lorenzo's penthouse, waiting for him to answer. Where the fuck is he? She suddenly yelled, "Lorenzo open this fucking door this damn minute!"

He finally got to the door, and was immediatly swept away with Courtney's beautiful appearence. "Wow Courtney, what do I owe this meeting too, and by the way you are looking beautiful each waking moment." Lorenzo said, and he truly meant it, but the look on Courtney's face was not pleasent.

"What the fuck kind of right do you have to messwith my realationship with Jason. Huh Lorenzo! Answer me god dammit!" She yelled.

"Courtney calm down." He tried to say, but she wouldn't have it.

"No Lorenzo! Can't you see I'm happy with Jason! I love him, not you!" She yelled angriely.

"Arent you and Jason divorced? Oh and might I add thatit wasn't his name you were screaming when we had our times together was it?" He yelled right back. Then aslap could be heard through the whole penthouse. Lorenzo stood back and watched Courtney shoot daggers at him with her blue, ice cold eyes. He could tell she was pissed.

"Look I'm sorry, Courtney, but I can make you happy too."

"Oh yeah really." She replied sarcasticly.

"Yeah really." He said.

"God you know what, I hate you Lorenzo just stay out of my life!" She screamed at him and before she could leave, she felt dizzy and then she suddenly fell to the floor.

"Courtney, hey wake up please wake up." Lorenzo pleaded with her. Oh god, he thought, what if I made her pass out. He picked her up and carried her to General Hospital.

Once Lorenzo got her to the hospital, Monica took her in and started running some tests on her. Well I better call Jason, he thought as he dialed his number.

Jason had just walked throught the door, and sat on the couch. Where the hell could she be? He thought as worst case scenarios played through his head, and then the phone rang. He shot up out of his seat and ran to answer the phone.

"Courtney?" He asked in the reciever.

"No it's Lorenzo."

"What the hell do you want?" Jason asked impatiently.

"It's Courtney, she's at the hospital." Lorenzo replied. Before he could finish, Jason had already hung up and ran all the way to General Hospital. Once he finally found the floor she was on he went straight over to Lorenzo and asked, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she came over and we fought and then she just passed out."

"I told you to stay away from her!" Jason yelled in the man's face as he got deathly cose to him.

"She came over to see me!" Lorenzo yelled right back. Before Jason could hit him, he saw Carly and Sonny come through the elavators. "I called them." Lorenzo said.

"What's wrong? Is she okay. What the hell happened to Courtney?" Carly demanded once she found Jason.

"I dont know yet." Jason answered simply.

"Monica said she had to run some tests." Lorenzo said.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sonny asked angrily.

"He brought her in." Jason said.

"What the hell? How did he bring her in..." Sonny asked before Jason cut him off. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

Meanwhile Monica came to see Courtney seeing as now she was awake and wanting to know what the hell happened.

"Monica can you please tell me why the hell I am here?" Courtney asked, clearly annoyed that she had to be in a hospital.

"Well Courtney it seems the reason you passed out was because your pregnant." Monica informed.

"What that can't be. Dr. Meadows said that I couldn't get pregnant."

"Well obviously she was wrong, because you are indeed pregnant."

"Oh my god!" She breathed. She was so shocked she didn't know what else to say.

"Would you like to tell Jason, or should I?"

"No I want to tell him." Courtney said as Monica went to go get Jason. Oh my god! I'm pregnant! Wait oh no... whose the father? Courtney suddenly began to panic. She really wanted it to be Jason's, even thought she knew Lorenzo would be a great father too, she just really wanted it to be Jason.

Monica went out in search for Jason, and she found him sitting and waiting for news on Courtney.

"How is she?" Jason asked eagerly.

"She's just fine. She just passed out from too much stress. You can see her now if you want too." Monica said, remembering Courtney wanted to tell Jason.

"Ok thank you." Jason said as he went off to find Courtney. He finally found her room and walked in. She was happy and smiling, now he was really confused, because he knew how much she hated hospitals.

"Hey how you feeling?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Great, I'm so happy Jason." Courtney said with a hand over her stomach, and a huge smile on her face.

"How much drugs did they give you?" He asked, clearly confused.

Courtney laughed and said, "None, but I have to tell you something. Jason I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" She said with tears in her eyes. Jason had a stunned look on his face , but it was quickly washed away with a huge smile.

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked, still not believing the words coming out of her mouth. "But I thought that Doctor Meadows said that we couldn't..."

"I know, but she was wrong. That's what Monica said. There is only one problem though." Courtney said.

"What?" Jason asked worridly.

"Jason the father could be you or Lorenzo. I know it can't be Jax because I only slept with him a few times and I know I cant be that far along so the father could be either you or Lorenzo. God Jason what if it turns out to be Lorenzo's?" She asked worridly.

"Then I would love it like it was my own, Courtney. You know I would never treat this child differently. But we can go get a paternity test done right now, Lorenzo is sitting out side in the waiting room, do you want me to go get him?" He asked.

"Yeah and I'll make the appointment right now with Dr. Meadows." She said as Jason helped her up so she could get her regular clothes on. Jason walked out into the lobby and found Carly, Sonny, and Lorenzo sitting there waiting for Courtney and Jason.

"Hey where's Courtney?" Sonny asked.

"She's actually making an appointment right now, but you and Carly can go home, we'll tell you guys about it later, okay." Jason said.

"Okay tell Courtney we love her." Sonny said as he tried to drag Carly away.

"I will." Jason said. He saw Lorenzo starting to leave, when he went over to him and said, " No you have to stay here for a little while."

"Why?" Lorenzo asked.

"Because Courtney's pregnant and we need to get a paternity test done right now." Jason said as he led him to Dr. Meadows office.

Courtney sat in Dr.Meadows office waiting for her, then she came in.

"Sorry for making you wait, so what is it you need?" She asked.

"I need a paternity test done today if possible." Courtney said.

"Well I'm glad to hear the happy news, congratulations." Dr. Meadows said as she went over to her desk.

"Thank you, so do you think you can get a paternity test done right now."

"Actually I can. "

"Thank you." Courtney said, and then Jason and Lorenzo came in the room.

"I'll go prepare." Docter Meadows said as she left the three adults together. She came back in once she was finished preparing. The four of them entered the room together and Courtney laid down on the table so Doctor Meadows could check the baby.

"Well you baby looks fine, but it's too early to tell the sex yet, your only four weeks along, but other then that your baby is perfectly healthy." She said.

"Oh thank god!" Courtney said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok now it's time to see who the father is. Mr. Morgan would you come with me please." Doctor Meadows said as she started to walk out of the room.

"You going to be okay." Jason said as he motioned to Alcazar.

"Yes I am." She said. Once Jason left, Courtney and Lorenzo were waiting in silence, until neither of them could take it anymore.

"You know Courtney if this baby turns out to be mine, I want a part in it's life." Lorenzo said.  
"I would never keep my child away from you, Lorenzo. I know you will be a great father, but I will stay with Jason, even if you are the father." Courtney said.

"Wouldn't you want us all to be a family?" Lorenzo said.

"Lorenzo I really don't want to fight with you right now." Courtney said as Jason and Docter Meadows entered, then Doctor Meadows taking Lorenzo with her.

"Did he upset you?" Jason asked as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"No he was just saying that if this child was his, he wanted us all to be a family."

"What did you say to that?" Jason asked nervously.

"Jason even if this child is his, I want him or her to know their father, but I do want to be with you know matter what." Courtney said as Jason leaned forward and gave her a long passionate kiss and then they pulled away and put their foreheads together just as Lorenzo and Doctor Meadows came in.

"It will take me a few minutes to get the results, so I will be back with the test results in a few minutes." She said as she left with Courtney's file. For five minutes the whole room was deathly silent. Courtney couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh for the love of god! Would one of you please say something!" Courtney yelled.

"I have nothing to say to him." Jason replied.

"Jason, if this child turns out to be mine, do the right thing and let me take care of Courtney." Lorenzo said.

"I love Courtney and there is no way in hell that I am ever going to let her be with you!" Jason yelled.

"All I want is to make sure my child would have a family."

"No all you want is Courtney!" Jason yelled.

"Your damn straight! And if this child turns out to be mine, Me, Courtney, and the baby will be together as a family!" Lorenzo yelled back at Jason. By this time Jason was fuming and then Courtney said, "You know what I liked it better when you both weren't saying anything." Jason was fuming at Lorenzo and started to walk over towards him when he felt Courtney's hand tug on him so he stayed and held her hand, and kissed her, not only because he loved to, but because he wanted to see Alcazar squirm. Then before anyone could say anything else, Doctor Meadows came in.

" I have you results back."She said. Jason gripped Courtney's hand tighter, silently telling her that everything was going to be all right.

"The father of your baby is..."

A/N HAHAHAHA I know I'm so EVIL! But please review, and tell me how you liked it! No reviews no updates:)


	18. Our Little Miracle

"The father of your baby is... Jason." Dr. Meadows informed.

"Oh my god! That's great!" Courtney exclaimed as she smiled brightly. Jason leaned down and gave Courney a kiss. He was so happy that he was that he was the father and not Alcazar. Courtney and him can finally have a second chance at having a child.

"Well, congratulations to you Courtney. If anybody deserves a second chance, it's you." Alcazar said, finally speaking up.

"Lorenzo, you know I think you would've made a great father." Courtney said, as she got up.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." Lorenzo said as he walked out of the docter's office. Jason was silently watching their interaction. He was fuming, seeing Courtney and Alcazar talking to each other like they were they only people in the room. He knew Alcazar wanted Courtney, but know that Courtney was pregnant, he needed to make sure she was protected.

"Hello, earth to Jason! JASON!" Courtney yelled to get his attention.

"Oh I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

"I was saying Dr, Meadows said that we should make a monthly appointment with her." Courtney said.

"Ok we'll do that on our way out." Jason said.

"Hey you okay, baby?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said as he led her out of the docter's office and up to the front desk to schedule and appointment. Finally they got home and Courtney flopped down on the couch.

"God Jase can you believe it! We are finally going to have a second chance at being parents!" Courtney said, excitement running all throughout her. Jason just watched Courtney in amazement. She was wonderful. Courtney got up off the couch and started to pace. Jason got up after her and surprised her by picking her up and twirling her around.

"Ahhh! Jason put me down!" Courtney screamed, while laughing.

"Ok, ok, ok. I will." He said, laughing. He looked down at Courtney and looked down in her eyes. They seemed brighter, and he was glad. He couldn't wait to be a father! He then picked Courtney up and set her back down on the couch. He cupped her cheek with his hand and looked deep in her eyes. "I love you and this baby so much!" Jason said as he put his other hand on her stomach.

"I love you too, Jason. And we're not going anywhere." She said as he kissed her sweetly. "So when should we tell Carly and Sonny?" Jason asked.  
"Oh my god! I completely forgot about them! I want to tell them soon. Like maybe tomorrow. I just want to spend the day with you and our little miracle." She said as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah that sounds good. Just the three of us." Jason said as Courtney laid her head down on his lap while Jason put his arms protectively around her and their child. He finally saw Courtney doze off completely. He decided this would be a good time to tell her how he felt. "Courtney I'm scared. You and this baby mean the world to me. I'm always afraid someone is going to take you away from me, and now with a baby, I'm even more scared. But you know I'll protect you and this baby with my life. I promise you and our baby that." He whispered as he got up quietly so he wouldn't wake Courtney. He looked at her peaceful sleeping form and he moved a piece of hair out of her face, and bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, and then placed a kiss on her stomach and whispered quietly, "Good night my little one." But what he didn't know was that Courtney was still awake and heard it all.


	19. Second Chances

Chapter 19

Courtney woke up and looked around for Jason. She heard sounds coming from the kitchen, so she thought he was in there. She walked in and nearly burst out laughing from the sight she was seeing. Jason in an apron, with flour all over his face, and pancake batter everywhere you could think of. Jason, then, tried to flip a pancake, but it flipped right on his apron, uncooked batter all over him. "Shit!" He yelled, loudly. Courtney then thought she should make her presence known.

"Having a little trouble there, hun?" She asked, really amused with the whole situation. Jason turned around and looked at his beautiful angel. He saw her try and surpress her laughter as she pressed her lips together, as tight as she could. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the lips, but then she started laughing uncontrollably. He pulled away and looked at her laughing form.

"You think this is funny? I try and cook you a nice breakfast, and I get laughed at!" Jason said, trying to be hurt from Courtney's actions.

"Ohhh...it's ok hunny, I still love you!" Courtney said in a little baby voice as she walked over to Jason and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. They pulled away and Courtney looked over at the pancake and saw that the pancaked were black charcoal know.

"Um... Jase." Courtneys said, pointing a finger to the burnt pancakes, if you can still call them pancakes.

"Shit!" Jason yelled as he tried to fix the mess of what was once pancakes. He sighed and then he dropped the spatula on the floor. "God damn it! Son of a bitch! You fucken piece of shit..." Jason yelled as he started flinging things trying to clean up, all the while, Courtney laughing her ass off at him.

"Jason, here." She said as she simply turned off the stove. Jason looked at it as if it were the most amazing discovery in the world.

"Oh." Jason said simply. Courtney started to laugh again at Jason's amazed facial expression.

"It's okay, Jason. Happens to everyone." Courtney said in an amused voice and reached up and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back with a little more force and she backed up against the counter as she pulled him up against her. They continued their passionate kissing. He picked her up and they started for the stairs until they heard the phone ring. Jason sighed and put Courtney down. He went over and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Jason heard Sonny say on the other line.

"Oh hey man, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Well how's Courtney?" Sonny asked.

"She's great, but we have to tell you and Carly something. We'll come over and tell you guys." Jason said as he looked over at Courtney and she smiled back at him, silently telling him, it's okay.

"Okay see you guys later." Sonny said.

"Okay talk to you later." Jason said as him and Sonny hung up. He turned around and looked at Courtney. She went over to him and asked, "So when are we going over to Sonny and Carly's?"

"In a little bit. I want to talk to you about something, first." He said as he took her hand and led her over to the couch and sat her down. Once they sat down, he sighed and started. "Courtney, you know that I love you and this baby, and that I would do anything for you or this baby, because you guys are my life, now. All the obsatcles that we've been through... I wouldn't trade any of it, if it still would bring us here, together, now." He saw a stray tear make it's way down her cheek and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. He sighed again before continuing. "You and me have been living together, and, uh, sleeping together." He said , then he saw Courtney smile. "I want you, me, and this baby to be a family, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" He asked as he saw her start to cry again. "Don't cry, baby, please. I'm sorry, ok, you don't have to marry me. I know I can be an asshole sometimes, but..." Jason said as he started to panic.

"No, Jason, these are happy tears, and to answer your question, yes Jason I will marry you!" Courtney exclaimed as Jason cupped her face and kissed her passionatly.

Kelly's

Sam was sitting there trying to figure out how she was going to go through with this plan. She wanted to get back at Jason for choosing Courtney over her, but she didn't want to hurt him. Her thoughts were interupted as her phone rang. She scrambled to find it and once she did, she answered it and said, "Hey."

"The first part of the plan will be set in motion today." A.J. said on the other line.

"Okay, but I don't want Jason getting hurt." Sam said.

"Wasn't that the whole point!" A.J. said.

"Well yeah, but..." Sam said.

"You're not backing out are you? Because you know what will happen if you do. You don't want that secret to get out do you?" A.J. said smugly. Sam did not want that secret to get out, so she just shut up and decided to go along with the original plan.

"Okay. I'm still in." Sam said, finally giving in.

"Good, okay, this is what we're going to do..."

Penthouse 2

Courtney and Jason finally broke apart and looked at each other. "God Jason, I'm so happy. I want to tell Carly and Sonny, now." Courtney said as she grabbed Jason's hand and led him to the door.

"Oh, right now?" Jason said, pretending to pout. He did not want to spend the afternoon with Calry's constant questions.

"Come on. I want to tell them. And besides, we have the rest of the night after that to celebrate." Courtney said seductively.

"Hmmm... I can handle that." Jason said.

"Yeah." Courtney said as she kissed Jason and led him out of the penthouse.

The man across the street saw Morgan and his girlfriend get into their car. He dialed a familar number and said, "Yeah they are leaving."

"Ok make sure Courtney is safe at all times, and you call me if anything goes wrong." The man on the other line said.

"Ok boss." The man said as he hung up as he saw Morgan and the girl drive off.

Courtney and Jason got to Sonny and Carly's in a few minutes. They walked in and Courtney was bombarded with hugs from Sonny, Carly, and the boys.

"Oh my god, Courtney! Do you know how much we've worried about you?" Carly said as she let go of Courtney.

"We'll I'm fine. Carly. Actually, Jason and I have something important to tell you guys." Courtney said as she took Jason's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"What! Come on the suspense is killing me you guys! What is is?" Carly nearly screamed out.

"Ok well, Sonny, Carly, Jason and I are going to have a baby!" Courtney said, excitedly.

"What?" Carly and Sonny yelled out in surprise.

"I'm pregnant!" Courtney said. She looked at Carly and Sonny's shocked faces. Carly eventaully got out of her shock funk and ran over and gave Courtney and deathly tight hug.

"Oh my god Courtney! Do you know how great that is! Now I have a little niece of nephew to spoil! This is going to be so great! We can go shopping for the nursery and paint the room! Oh, and, oh my god! Have you seen..." Carly rambled on excitedly. Sonny, too, go over his shock and went and Jason and him shared a brotherly hug.

"You better take care of my little sister, man." Sonny warned.

"You know I will." Jason said.

"Congratualtions." Sonny said to him and Courtney.

"Thanks Sonny." Courtney said as he gave Sonny a hug. "We also wanted to tell you guys that we are getting married again." Courtney also said. The extra news almost gave Carly a heart attack. She was so happy for them. "Yes! I knew you guys would get back together again! Oh my god! Now I have another wedding to plan! We have to..." Carly rambled on and on about wedding cakes, dresses, invites, and baby stuff. Courtney was so exicted. She couldn't wait to start her and Jason's family.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute, Jase" Sonny said as he led him into the foyer.

"What's up?" Jason asked questiongly.

"Do you have any news on the shooter?" Sonny asked.

"No. Whoever did this was a professional." Jason said, anger brewing in him just thinking about that guy.

"Well we'll find out who it was, don't worry, but in the meantime, we need to have a guard on Courtney at all times." Sonny warned.

"Yeah she's npt going to lie it, but she'll do it for the baby." Jason said.

"Oh and, why was Alcazar at the hospital when Courtney was brought in?" Sonny asked. Jason knew it was coming, but he wanted to avoid the topic still.

"Well... Courtney went over to his house and they were in an argument and she passed out, and Alcazar brought her in. He stayed because he wanted to know how she was doing." Jason said, knowing that the conversation wasn't over.

"Since when did Alcazar start to care about my sister?" Sonny asked questingly.

"Since they slept together." Jason said quietly.

"Since what?" Sonny yelled in anger. "When the hell did my sister sleep with that bastard?"

"Well, she caught me sleeping with Sam, and she wanted to get back at me, so she slept with Alcazar." Jason said, getting angrier at the recap of the events.

"Oh. So she wanted to know if he was the father of her baby?"

"Yeah, but we got a paternity test done, and it said I was the father."

"Well that's good. We need to make sure Alcazar goes no where near Courtney." Sonny said.

"Yeah I know. But at least we know he won't hurt her." Jason said getting jealous that somebody else wanted Courtney.

"I guess, man." Sonny said as him and Jason walked back into the living room.

"Well Jason and I are going to go home, to, uh, celebrate our second engagement." Courtney said, as she walked over to Jason.

"Oh... okay I get it. You guys go home and get your freak on, but don't wear Courtney out to much, Jason, we're going shopping tomorrow!" Carly said. The look on Sonny's face was priceless. It had anger written all over it, while Jason and Courtney were blushing a deep shade of red. Leave it to Carly to say something embarresing.

"Ok, good night Carly." Jason said as he rushed Courtney and him out of there. They went into the foyer and he helped her with her coat as she said, "God did you see Sonny's face. I don't think I've ever seen him turn that shade of purple before." Courtney said while laughing.

"Yeah, we might not want to come back here for a few more days." Jason said as Courtney laughed. They walked out and over to the car, but then Jason forgot to put his jacket on and he left it inside. "I'll be right back, Courtney. Here are the keys. You can get in the car to keep warm." Jason said as he started for the front door before he turned around and looked back at Courtney. As soon as he did, he saw a red blinking light. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. He finally realized what it was and yelled, "Courtney!" But it was to late. Their was a huge explosion and the car went up in flames.

A/N: Sooo...was that a nice little twist for you guys? I haven't gotten a lot of feedback, so tell me if you want me to continue or not. I have a lot of free time now, so I can update more often. PLEASE R&R:)


	20. I'm sorry

Chapter 20 

All Jason heard was the loud boom of the explosion, and he yelled, "Courtney!" But he couldn't see her through the amount of debri, and he was getting scared. He saw Sonny and Carly coming out and he heard the faint sounds of the ambulance in the distance. He went over to the, now, wrecked c ar, if you could even still call it that. Before he reached it, he felt Sonny grab his arm and to hold him back. "Sonny I have to find her!" Jason yelled. "Jason you have to wait!" Sonny said, trying to remain calm, but he saw this happen before with Lily, and he knew that it wasn't possible that Courtney could've lived through that. The ambulance and the police came through and tore through the debri and kept shouting stuff to each other,but all Jason couldn't hear anything. He was in a deep trance. He just kept staring at the tons of debri everywhere, just hoping that Courtney would emerge from it. He needed her,s he couldn't die.

Mac and the rest of the police officers kept looking, but they couldn't find anything. "Jason was anyone in the car?" Mac questioned.

"Yeah, Courtney was." Jason answered simply.

"Did you find her?" Carly asked, worridly.

"All we have is debri and no sign of a body. It was probely blown up with the car..." Mac started before he was grabbed by the collar by Jason.

"No she is not dead! You are going to keep looking for her, becasue she is strong and she willlive through this! You just have to keep lokking for her!" Jason yelled. He couldn't let Courtney and his child die! No, no, no he wouldn't! Not again!

"Jason, Jason, let him go!" Carly and Sonny begged his while prying his hands off of him.

"I should bring you in on assult charges,but I'm going to let this one slide. We are doing everything we can, but so far we haven't found a body. I'm sorry." Mac walked away ful of sorrow. Caarly was breaking down in Sonny's arms, while Sonny told Jason to come inside. "No, I have to wait for Courtney. She needs me." Jason said, still keeping his eyes on the damage, waiting for Courtney.

Yacht

Courtney woke up and looked around the large room she was in. She looked over to her side and saw a nightstand beside her bed and a small window on the wall on the left side of the room. She looked over to the other side and saw a desk in the corner of the right side and a mini bar right beside it. She got up off the bed and lookd out the window and saw that they had just taken off. She started wallking towards the door but it opened to reveal...

Jason had walked back to the penthouse, shooken up from today's events. He couldn't grasp around the fact that Courtney was dead. His heart didn't feel empty like it would if she was gone. He walked over to the fireplace and put his hands on both sides of it as he leaned forward. The news was still stabbing him in the heart over and over again as he thought back to it...

Flashback

"Jason." Mac said coming over to Jason with a sloemn look on his face.  
"Did you find her?" Jason questioned anxiously.

"I'm sorry." Mac said as he bowed his head.

"No, no, no." Jason said shaking his head.

"She's gone." Mac said.

"No your lying! Courtney is out there and she needs me!" Jason screamed on the top of his lungs, holding back the tears that were begging to fall. He ran over to the destroyed car and yelled, "Courtney, baby. Where are you?" He was so distraught and coudln't believe that she was gone,and his baby! He just couldn't believe it.

End Flashback

Jason was so hurt, but it quickly turned to anger as he swiftly swept all of the contents on top of the fireplace to the floor with a crach, and flipped over the coffee table and then his couch and then slumped down on the floor in tears. He rarely cried, but Courtney made him do that, and now she was gone. Her and that baby were his whole world and they just dissapeared. His whole world gone. Just like that. With one tick, all of his hope and will to live just blew up right in front of his face. He had failed her and their baby again.

"I'm so sorry Courtney. I'm so sorry." Jason mumbled outloud softly to the silent room, no longer filled with Courtney's prescence.

A/N I know not a lot of information, but it will get a lot more interesting! I promise you that. Just wanted to leave you guys in a little suspence. Keep the reviews coming:-)


	21. Help and Lie

Chapter 21 

Courtney walked over to the door, but it opened up to reveal... Lorenzo.

"Courtney you're awake. How are you feeling?" He answered as he rushed over towards her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Courtney asked, clearly confused.

Jason awoke the next morning to a cold bed. He rubbed the rest of sleep out of his eyes. He looked over to Courtney's said and saw their wedding picture. The tears started to build up in the corner of his eyes as he picked it up and looked at it intensly. He rubbed a finger over Courtney's beautiful smiling face. They were so happy, and now they were going to have a child, but once again, Jason couldn't protect them. She was dead, so that meant he was to. He threw the picture at the wall and watched it shatter to pieces, jsut the way his life had. He stoodlooking at the broken picture on the floor and kept thinking, "I'm sorry." He couldn't shake the feeling of guilt out of his heart. He shook his head, refusing to break down again, and walked out of the door. He then saw a bunch of boxes stacked iinthe hallway. He walked through them and saw Sonny having a drink and Carly ordering everyone around telling them where to put these boxes,and these boxes. Jason went over to Sonny and asked, "What's going on?"

"We moved over here to help you out a little man. This is tough. I mean you just lost your whole world."

"Yeah we just want to be here for you Jase." Carly said sweetly as she gave Jason a huge hug. "Thanks guys, but I'm fine." Jason said, lying through his teeth.

"Yeah sure Jason, and I hate junk food." Carly said sarcasticly as a small but fragile smile crossed Jason's lips for a split second.

"Ummm... we made arrangements for the funeral on Saturday. Is that cool, Jason. Jason? Hello?" Sonny said as he waved a hand in front of his best friend's face, trying ot get his attention, but Jason was zoned out. Jason then came back to attention and said, "What?"

"The funeral is on Saturday. Just to let you know." Sonny said quietly.

"Okay thanks. I just came over here to see if you had any work for me to do." Jason said simply.

"No take a few days off man, you look bad." Sonny said.

"I'm fine. I'll just be across the hall if you need me." Jason said as he gave Carly another hug and walked back across the hall. He sighed as he went over to the bar and fixed himself a drink. He usually neer drank in the mornings, but he just needed one. Well one quickly turned into five, then ten, by that time he was drunk out of his mind, while thinking about when him and Courtney.

Yacht

"Who are you?" Courntey asked for about the millionth time again.

"You don't know who I am?" Lorenzo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if I did, I wouldn't be asking you that question now would I dumbass!" Coutney yelled in frustration, while Lorenzo smiled at her sarcastic remark. She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. Lorenzo came up behind her and started to rub her back. She quickly moved away from him and turned around and asked, "Now are you going to tell me who I am or not?"

Lorenzo looked at her and realized that she really had no clue who she was. He thought that maybe he should tell her the truth, or he could use this at his advantage, so he could have her and be a father to her baby.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Lorenzo asked.

"Well I remember walking out of the club to go home..." Courtney started.

"Wait, the club?" Lorenzo questioned clearly confused at was she was saying.

"Yeah the club. I work at the oasis. I'm a stripper." Courtney said simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Now Lorenzo got it. She only remembered when she was married to A.J. Then a thought came to him, Jason had prtoected her during that whole time. Maybe she remembers him to.

"Ok do you remember anything else?" Lorenzo asked.

"Well there was this loud boom and I wake up here. Where the hell am I? Where's my husband?" Courtney was panicking. She had no idea where she was, and no idea who she was anymore. She only remembered working at the oasis. She wanted to know where A.J. was. He was her husband. She remembers that, but there was something about this man that got to her. Like she knew him or something.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar to me." Courtney said as she moved closer to his face. His eyes, they were blue. She remembered blue eyes being in her vision before she fainted deep into unconscouesness. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about him that she knew.

Lorenzo was looking deep into her blue eyes. He saw vulnurabilty and worry, but he also saw strength. He loved that about her. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth or not. I mean he would respect her and love her baby. "What should I do? Should I tell her the truth about what really happened, about her life with Jason. I really need to tell her about her baby though first." He thought to himself.

"Well I do know you, but you need to know something important first. You're pregnant." Lorenzo said to her, waiting for her expression and response.

"Oh. Is A.J. the father? I mean he should be, he is my husband." Courtney stated matter of factly.

"No A.J.'s not the father." Lorenzo said.

"Well then who is? Are you the father of my baby?" Courtney asked confused, and not sure what to think.

Lorenzo thought about it for a second. "Yes I am."

A/N I know, I'm evil! But I had to leave you somewhere! The next chapter is the funeral, but I still don't know how long the story's going to be, but it's going to be long, I can tell you that. Well remember feedback!


	22. Goodbye Courtney

Chapter 22 

Lorenzo had been watching Courtney sleep for tha last two hours. She was just so peaceful when she slept, that he couldn't stop looking at her. Not to mention she was so beautiful, and strong. But now she was confused as to who she is, and him lying to her really doesn't help, but he... loved her. Yeah he knew he loved her. He didn't want to tell her though, not yet anyway. He then remebered when he told her that he was the father of her baby.

Flashback

"Are you my baby's father?" Courtney wandered.

"Yes I am." Lorenzo said.

"Oh my god! Well how did it happen! I mean I cheated on my husband and now I'm pregnant with another man's child! I mean, I don't even remember you! How could I be pregnant with your child, when I don't even know who you are! I mean... " She became nauseous and then dizzy and then she passed out and Lorenzo caught her in his arms just in time, and picked her up and brought her to the bed. He tucked her into the covers and moved some of her blonde silky strands of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned down to her ear and whispered softly, "Good night."

End Flashback

She began to stir and then she opened her eyes quickly and yelled "Jason!" She was breathing hard and Lorenzo looked at her. He didn't know if she knew who Jason was yet. Courtney was so confused. She just yelled out a man named Jason, and she had no idea who he was.

She looked over at Lorenzo and saw him staring at her intently. Then she asked,

"Who's Jason?"

Jason had just woken up and suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks, what today was. Today was Courtney's funeral, and he was not looking forward to it. All he wanted to do was stay home, and not see anybody. How could they make him feel better. The only person who could do that would be Courtney, and she was gone, forever. He just hated that he failed her and their child again. He went in the bathroom and got a shower and got dressed in his black suit. He tried to straighten his tie, and then he remembered all the times when Carly would make him wear a suit, that he would have to have Courtney straighten his tie for him. He walked out of the bathroom shaking his head and then he caught a glimpse of something. It was a picture frame of him and her on the beach on the island. He remembered when she took that picture of them as the old memory came flooding back to him...

Flashback

"Jason please!" Courtney begged.

"No. I'm not taking it." Jason said as he walked out onto the back terrace, with Courtney right behind him with a camera in hand.

"Jason, please, just one! For me!" Courtney pleaded with him.

"No, I am not doing it." Jason said sternly as he looked over at the ater. He felt Courtney's hands snake around his mid-section, and her tip-toeing up to hie ear and whispering, "It's going to be very lonely all by myself up stairs with nobody to entertain me in bed." Then she yelled loudly,"And believe me Jason Morgan when I say this, your ass will be sleeping on the couch if your selfish pig headed self does not take this god damn picture with me!"

"Okay , okay. I dont want you to get lonely in bed all by yourself so I wil take the picture with you." He reluctantly agrred, but seeing as it made Courtney happy, he eased up.

"Yes! I knew I'd get my way!" Courtney said, victory written all over her face. She grabbed the camera and set it up and then hurried up and got in front of Jason as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as she leaned back into him, then the picture "snapped" and took the picture. She turned around and said, "You will be rewarded tonight for taking my picture."

"Hey why don't you reward me right now." He said as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss which started a night of hot love making between the two.

End Flashback

He smiled at the picture and went over and picked it up. He saw her smiling, glowing face, and him smiling with her. She always had that special glow to her, especially when she smiled. God he loved her smile. And her eyes, and everything else about her. He traced the outline of her face in the picture,and then he heard someone come in the bedroom, and when he turned around, he was face to face with his best friend. Carly came over and gave Jason a comforting hug and said, "It's time to go." He only nodded and went with her and Sonny to the funeral.

It was late summer so the light wind blew some of the leaves around on the ground all ready. He knew she loved this time of the year. He didn't say anything on the ride there, or once he got there. He just kept his distance from everyone else, except for Sonny, Carly, and Emily. He walked up to Courtney's life size portrait and he stopped breathing. He still couldn't believe that she was gone. How could a great,lovig, trusting, person like Courtney loser her life. It should've been Jason killed by that car bomb, not Courtney. He swore that he would always protect her and their child, and that he wouldn't lose them, but this time he didn't lose them to Alcazar, or Jax, he lost it to a car bomb, that was probely meant for him. He saw everyone else were starting to take thier seats, so he let Carly lead him to his seat, in between her and Emily, with Sonny nxt to Carlyon the other side. He saw Father Coates take the podium to start the service.

We were brought here today on this very sad occasion of the passing of Courtney Leigh Matthews... Jason wasn't even listening to the rest. All he could see was Courtney's face before that bomb went off. That smiling face that looked at him with complete trust. He shook his head at the vison and saw that Mike was saying something about his daughter, so did Sonny and Carly. He didn't have the strength to talk to anyone about Courtney. He couldn't tell them how much he loved Courtney and how badly he wanted it to be him in that car bomb instead of Courtney, because the only person he wanted to tell that too, wasn't here. She was dead. That was the first time that he really came to terms with it. It didn't seem real to him at first, but now here he was, two and a half hours after the service had let out and he was still at he grave marker, hands shoved in his pockets, just staring, with that famous empty Jason Morgan stare. He felt something metal in his pocket and when he took it out, he realized it was his wedding ring. He had it on a chain and then he looked up and then looked back down at the grave. HE swallowed the large lump in his throat and then he placed the chain with his wedding ring on it, and hung it from the angel, so he knew that him and Courtney would be bonded together. And with that, and one last final good bye, Jason turned around and went back to his empty life.


	23. Hauting Me

Chapter 23

"Who's Jason?" Courtney asked, with urgency. She woke from this dream about somebody with amazing blue eyes jsut boring into her, but there was no face. But all she could think of saying was Jason. And she didn't even know who this Jason was, and she wanted to know.

"Hello? Who the hell is Jason?" Courtney demanded to know. Lorenzo didn't know what to do. He could just tell her the truth, but that would mean any shot for him and her to be together with that baby would be shot down. He looked at her expected face, that was quickely turning ot anger when she didn't get an answer. Then a thought came to him, and he went with it.

"Jason was the person who set that bomb in your car. He followed you every night into the club to watch you strip, and you would hate it. Then I guess he got mad at you when you didn't want him, so he took revenge and placed a bomb on your car. He hates me, and when he knew you and I had a one night thing, he acted in revenge." Lorenzo said, knowing that was a bunch of lies and that Jason would never hurt Courtney, but she didn't know that.

"Oh my god! That bastard! He could have hurt my baby." She said as she instinctively put one hand on her still flat stomach. "That's why I'm here, with you. On this boat?" She asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't let that man hurt you, or our unborn child. And I never will let him get to you. I promise that." He said as he softly caressed her cheek. She felt a little uncomfortable, because she hardly knew this man, even though she was pregnant with his child. For some reason, it just didn't seem possible. She moved away from his touch and went over and retrieved a glass of water.

"So... where are we going?" She asked, her curiosity taking over.

"I am taking you to a remote island that I own in the carribean, near South America. You'll love it. It's beautiful and tropical, and I cna't wait for you to see it." He said,a s he went over towards her. She looked up at him, and looked deep into his eyes. She saw that they were blue, but they were not the same blue that she saw in her dream. The ones she saw in her dream were a deep blue, that anyone could get lost in. Just then. Lorenzo said something, interupting her thoughts.

"Well you know you are welcome to roam anywhere you'd like. Tell me if you need anything." Lorenzo said as he started to walk out of the room before Courtney's voice caught him.

"Wait, what's you name again?" She asked with slighlty furrowed brows.

"It's Lorenzo." He said to her, smiling.

"And... do you happen to know my name?" She asked feeling really foolish.

"It's Courtney. Courtney Matthews." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Thanks." She said.  
"Your very welcome. Well I ahve to make a call, but if you need anything, you know where to find me." Lorenzo said with a final nod and left.

Courtney turned back around and went over to the window. Those eyes. For some reason, she just couldn't stop thinking about them. THose blue eyes that were shining back at her. She tried to shake the image out of her head, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried. For some reason, she wanted ot know this Jason. She needed to know who he was. For some reason, she got the feeling that he knew things about her, that this, Lorenzo guy didn't know.

Jason was sitting on his couch, watching tv, looking at the news, seeing that Courtney's death was still top story news. He wish that they would just let it be. She didn't need this. All she needed was to be left in peace. He sighed as he leaned back, thinking about Courtney, before he drifted off into a deep slumber...

He was standing there, looking at her and her bright smiliing face, as she held their beautiful baby girl in her arms. She cooed at the baby, as he watched her, just gazing at the beautiful sight that she gave him. The suddenly there was a loud boom, and a loud scream, and he looke dup and saw that Courtney and their baby were gone. The she appeared behind him, pointing an accusing finger at him, while screaming at him, "You did this! You did this to us! You killed us Jason! You killed our baby, and me! How could you do this to us? How could you! I hate you!" He watched her drifting farther and farther away from him, as she shouted, "You killed us! I hate you!" He lifted out his arm, begging her to come back. "Courtney! I'm sorry! Come back!" He suddenly saw a man snatch them away and ran off. He never saw the man's face. All he could see was Courtney's distraught face, and her mouth moving, knowing what she was saying. Her heard her faint calls of help, but he couldn't reach her, then he yelled, "Courtney!"

"Courtney!" Jason yelled as he abrubtly woke from his nightmare. He looked around and saw that Courtney was nowhere. He sighed deeply and put his head in his hands, still hearing her screaming, I hate you and you killed us! Then he heard her cries for help, and he whispered,

"I'm sorry Courtney. I'm so sorry." He sat there, haunitng himself with her face in his mind, and her screams of pain and distraught, while he held his head in his hands, begging the pain to stop, and wondering if it ever would.

A/N Yes I know... I'm evil! But don't worry it will get much better soon. Keep them reviews comin if you want more:)


	24. The Memory

Chapter 24

Jason sat there looking out the window thinking. He still couldn't believe that Courtney was gone. God they had gotten through so much to be together again, and now she was taken away from him again. His thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door. It opened to reveal his best friend. Carly walked over to Jason and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked quielty.

"Fine." He said sternly before turning around and walking over to the fireplace. Carly sighed and walked up behind him.

"Jason, you're not fine. Come on, I'm your best friend you can tell me anything." Carly said. Silence. He wasn't saying anything.

"Jason, it wasn't your fault." She said quietly.

Silence.

"Jason you didn't do anything..." Carly started to say, but was interupted by Jason. Something snapped inside him, and he sent all of the contents on the fireplace to the floor with a loud CRASH, and yelled, "YOUR RIGHT CARLY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SHE DIED BECAUSE I WAS TO STUPID TO REALIZE THAT HER AND MY CHILD WERE IN DANGER! BECASUE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING... THAT IS THE REASON THEY ARE DEAD!" Jason yelled and then flipped the coffe table over, and then sent the mirror above the fireplace to the floor in pieces. He let out a couple of raggid breaths and then sunk to the floor, with Carly by his side. She pulled the distraught man into her embrace, and held onto him as he clung to her for dear life.

Courtney woke up to a jolt on the ship and went out on deck to see what it was. She smiled as she saw Lorenzo by the rail looking over at the water. She came up behind him and poked him playfully. He turned around and looked at her disheiveld, but still beautiful appearance.

"So what's going on down there?" She asked as she pointed over the rail and down on the dock.

"They are tieing up the ship to the dock." He said as he pointed to where he was talking about.

"Oh. Where are we?" She asked as she looked around.

"Spain." He said proudly. Courtney turned to look at him, but she froze as a flash of light blinded her and brought her back into time...

Flashback

Courtney: Oh. Anything. I don't care. I just like to be read to. And I love the sound of your voice. How are you doing? Ok?

Jason: Yeah, I'm -- i'm ok. Where would we go next?

Courtney: Oh, I don't know. I'm -- the only places I've ever been besides port charles are reno and atlantic city -- and the island that A.J. Took me to, so the rest of the world is wide open.

Jason: Spain.

Courtney: Ok. We'll go to spain. After we sail and learn how to scuba dive, we'll go to spain.

End Flashback

She shook her head at the memory, confused. She said something about AJ and about going to Spain and... then it hit her. Those eyes, that she was so familiar with. She recognized them. She was talking to him. God she was so confused. She looked back up at Lorenzo, and smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern etching his features.

"Umm... yeah I'm fine." She asked un sure.

"Are you sure?" He asked, placing a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen onto her face.

"Yeah. I'm just.. I'm thirsty. Can you get me a glass of water please?" She asked.

"Sure." He said before taking off to retrieve the water for her. She leaned over the reailing totally confused byt he memory. Who was that man? Why was she stuck in a car with him? He thoughts were interupted thought by Lorenzo handing her her water. She smiled gratefully and took a sip.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome, but we are going to be getting off, so go get dressed, and I'll show you around."

"Okay. I can't wait." She said excitedly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went back into her room. He smiled after her, can't believing that she was here with him. He looked back over the water and sighed in contentment. He finally was going to have a family that he always wanted. Him, Courtney, and that baby were going to be happy, not having to worry about anything.

A/N I know, I know.. short chapter, but the updates will come quicker this time. I ahd to give you guys something for not reviewing for a while, but don't worry, they will come quicker! And keep reviewing! I have gotten some awsome feedback, and I love it! So keep it comin! And make sure to check out my other story (if you haven't already), It's called Undercover Lover. Check it out, and review! 


	25. Flashbacks

Chapter 25 

Courtney and Lorenzo had walked off the boat, hand in hand, which surprised Lorenzo. She looked back up at him and smiled. She put a hand on her abdomon. He smiled at her. They finally got to the hotel, and Courtney flopped down on the bed in exhaustion. She was so tired from the tour, and she was already slightly showing, so she was even more tired from being pregnant. Then she remembered the flashback, and thought about it for a little until Lorenzo broke her out of her train of thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly, noticing the far off look on her beautiful face.

She turned around and looked in his concerned blue eyes and said, "Yes I'm fine. You know you worry to much." She said as she came up to his and playfull poked him in the chest, and walked back over to the window.

Lorenzo sighed and walked back up behind her. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He said as he started to run a hand down her arm slightly. She smiled and turned to him, and put her hands on each side of his face effectionatly.

"I know. You know, I should be able to trust you, considering you are the father of my baby." She said half jokingly but knew that he was serious. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt twist at his heart hearing her say that. He knew that he should've told her the truth, but she was almost his, and he was not going to give her back up.

"Well I would do anything for you." He said as he put his hands on her hips.

"Yeah I know." She said as she kept her hands in place on his face.

He couldn't resist anymore. He grabbed her face and kissed her with so much passion. Courtney was shocked at the action, but imediatly responded with a kiss, and grabbed his jacket, pushing him on her more. He pushed her up agasint the window, making her moan loudly into his mouth. He tore his lips away from her for a second, and had to ask.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, but hen saw her tense up.

Courtney tensed up at hearing those words... sending her back in time...

Flashback

They are kissing passionately, hands roaming all over each other's body.

Jason: out of breath Are you sure you want to do this?

Courtney nods and they return to their kissing and groping.

They stop kissing, are breathing heavily and have their foreheads together.

End Flashback

Courtney stepped back, and grabbed her head in frusturation. Why was she kissing the man who tried to kill her? God all these thoughts, and she coudln't do a damn thing about them. She looked back up at Lorenzo face, and saw concern wrapped in his blue orbs.

"Courtney? Courtney.. talk to me. Are you okay?" Lorenzo said as he put his hands on each side of he rshoulders, comforting.

She looked back up in his eyes. She couldn't tell him about this... could she? No, these.. these... these flashbacks would go away, but she wanted to figure out what they meant... or were even. She would figure it out later, right now she wanted to be with him.

"I'm fine, I just- i just, was thinking, but I'm fine. Really, I am." She said reasurring, which seemed good enough for Lorenzo. He kissed her again, with even more passion then before, if that were even possible. She kissed him back, while pushing him back to the bed. She pushed off his jacket, and ripped his shirt off. She kissed down his now open chest. He tore his lips away from her, and lifted up her shirt, and feasted upon her open clevage. He picked her up, suddenly, and laid her down on the bed. She pushed him back and flipped him over, and kissed down his chest, before Lorenzo flipped them back over, and unclasped her bra, and started sucking, licking, and kissing her breasts all over.

"Hmm. Lorenzo... more please." She said.

He kissed down her flat tummy and found her button to her jeans. He opened it, and pulled them down her legs. He threw them over to the other discarded clothing strewn about the floor. He took of her shoes, and kissed his way back up her bare legs. He got to her thong, and ripped it off, and removed his pants and boxers, needing her right now.

"Oh god, Lorenzo, please!" She screamed as he positioned himself at her opening, nad thrusted hard into her, and pumped harder and faster into her, as he heard her screams of pleasure. Soon he felt himself about to cum, and slowed down, just letting the pleasure sink in, untill the need to cum became unbearable. He held onto her breasts as he puched himself harder into her. They both finally came, and he dropped his sweaty head in between her heaving breasts.

"Oh god, Lorenzo! That was so good." Courtney moaned out as he rolled off of her.

"Hmm.. yeah." He said as he held onto her as he felt her breath even out, and him too falling asleep, holding on to the love of his life. Yes that's what she was to him. She was his life, and he loved her, and he was so glad to have her now.

* * *

Jason had been sitting up on the couch, nursing a scotch loosly in his hand. His eyes were cold and dead, just staring out ahead, at nothing in particular. His eyes were still fixed ahead of him when he heard the front door open.

Sonny looked over at his best friend and didn't know what to think. He was spiraling out of control, and there was nothing that could bring him back, except for Courtney.

"Hey man, you okay?" Sonny asked quietly.

"What do you want Sonny?" Jason said sharply before taking the last swig of his scotch from his glass.

"To see how you are." He said walking a little closer to him.

"Fine. Now you can leave." He said gesturing to the door, as he got up.

"Jason, your not fine."

"Don't- don't tell me what I am Sonny. You don't know what I'm going through, okay. So I'm going to ask you again.. leave." Jason said as he directed his ice cold blue eyes at his best friend.

"Jason don't- don't push everyone away. Okay. We want to help you-"

"THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN HELP ME, IS BY BRINGING COURTNEY BACK, AND YOU CAN'T BECASUE SHE BLOWN TO PIECES! SHE'S NOT COMING BACK! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET THE HELL OUT, AND GO BACK TO_YOUR_ FAMILY!" Jason said as he took the glass and threw it directly above Sonny, missing his head from about two inches.

Sonny stood there shocked, not knowing what to say or do. His best friend was going out of control, and he didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could do, leave. He turned around and walked out of the door, and went back to his penthouse, to his family, the family that Jason would never have, because Courtney lost her life to their violent lifestyle.

Jason sat back on the couch and eventually fell back to sleep, and dreamt about Courtney the entire time.

* * *

Courtney woke up later in the night and looked over to a still sleeping Lorenzo. She smiled at the night that hey had. He made her feel so loved and great, but she didn't feel love to him, but she still cared about him by though. She puched away those thoughts , when somthing caught her eye. She picked up the piece of paper that had fallen out of his jacket from the night before. She read the print, and something caught her eye.

"Port Charles, New York." She said outloud. Why did that name sound so familiar? But wherever it was, she was going to find out. She got up, and prepared herself for a little trip to Port Charles.

* * *

A/N Longer chapter this time. See I told you it would be longer this time! lol Soo.. tell me whatcha think about it? I had to put a Lorenzo and Courtney love scene for the story so.. just tell me what you think! FEEDBACK! 


	26. The Meeting

Chapter 26

Jason had woken up from a deep sleep with a jolt. "Courtney!" He screamed out. He had sweat dripping down his face, and his clothes were sticking to him from the sweat. He looked around the room, and realized Courtney, his Courtney, and their baby, weren't here. He sighed deeply, knowing that he was breaking down inside. He couldn't live without her. She was everything to him, and now that she wasn't here, he didin't know what to do. He shook his head again, and grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the penthouse.

* * *

Courtney was dressed and packed, with her ticket in hand, and was ready to go to Port Charles to see what it was there, and how it affected her. She looked down at the still sleeping Lorenzo and smiled, and felt this warm feeling in her heart. Something she had never felt before. She knew she still couldn't say she loved him, but she cared deeply for him. She bent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead, and whispered him his ear.

"I'll be back. Just need to take care of something. Bye." She whispered as she got back up, and walked out the door, ready for her little adventure to Port Charles.

Six hours later, Courtney stepped off the plane, and read the sign above her, "Welcome to Port Charles" She sighed as she grabbed her carry on and walked out of the airport. She managed to catch a cab, and didn't really know where to go.

"Ummm... so where is a good place where I can stay?" She asked the cab driver.

"Uhh... well there is this good place called the Metro Court."

"Great. That's where I'll go." The driver rode through the streets of Port Charles, as Courtney watched on as she saw what everyday life was like in Port Charles. They passed by a park, and she saw a couple of kids playing, and a little red head boy caught her eye. She watched as he swung on the swings, as a woman, who she was guessing was his mother, was pushing him. She smiled as she saw him jump off while high in the air, as his mother gasped, almost afraid her son got hurt, but smiled when she saw him smile at her. Courtney smiled at the scene in front of her window, but something inside her twitched, like she knew them or something. She knew it was weird because she never had met them, but she still felt it. Suddenly her thoughts were jostled by the sudden jerk in the taxi, and the gruffy looking man, looking at her with hungry eyes said "$25.50 pretty lady."

She paid him, and quickly got out of the car, and looked up at the expensive looking hotel, and sighed. She walked in and walked up to the front desk, which was runned by a twenty something year old, and the lady looked at her and smiled, not knowing who she was. She gave her a key to the suite upstairs, and Courtney thanked her, grabbed her bag, and got on the elavator to her room.

* * *

Jason had been working for awhile, just to clear his head. He was trying to come up with a lead as to who the bastard was who did this to Courtney and their child. He was going to make them pay for what they did. His thoughts were interupted when he heard a small voice and footsteps behind him said, "Jason."

Jason turned around and looked at the person behind him. His eyes grew cold at her sight, and asked, "What do you want Sam?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened to Courtney." She said through gritted teeth, knowing she didn't mean it, and glad to know that that stupid bitch was dead.

"Yeah." He said simply before turning around and looking at the water.

Sam shook her head, trying to keep the tears at bay, knowing that she needed to do something, and fast. She turned around and walked off the docks, trying to figure out how she was going to make Jason hers, and only hers.

Jason sighed deeply as he heard Sam leave, thankfully. He shook his head, and he heard his stomach grumble lightly. He hadn't eaten in a while, and decided to head to Kelly's for some dinner.

* * *

Once Courtney got settled into her room, she came back downstaris in a black tank top, and a white mini skirt, showing off her tan legs, with leather boots coming up to just below her knees. It was to hot to wear jeans, and she wanted to make these first couple of months count, before she started to show. She smiled as she thought of her growning baby inside of her. Hers and Lorenzo's. She smiled and thought about their night, but realized that she didn't love him. She barely knew him, but yet they were still having a baby. She sighed as she turned as she came to a place called Kelly's. She heard her stomach grumble in response and laughed and said, "Your hungry too baby, don't worry so is mommy." She opened the door, and walked in, noticing a few heads look up to the new arriving custamor. A few gasped, and an old man dropped a couple of plates when he walked out from the back. Everything went dead quite, and everyone was staring at her, but as Courtney looked around the dead silent room, she connected eyes with the blue eyed man at the table closest to her, and gasped as she looked into his clear blue eyes. They captivated her, and she remembered her dream. Those were the eyes, and this was the man she was dreaming about. Damn he was gorgeous! Then suddenly a bright light shined in front of her... taking her back...

Flashback

Courtney: Sorry about the wait. Breakfast is still being served if you want that. Special is eggs benedict. If you want lunch, the blue plate is caesar salad with grilled chicken. Don't tell me. Let me guess. You want a hamburger burned with french fries. You guys always do.

Jason: "You guys"?

Courtney: Yeah. Investment bankers dressing down for your morning off. I can spot you every time.

Woman: Oh, miss?

Woman whistles

Woman: Could you -- I need to -- could you please come over -- I don't have time. Could you just -- I ordered over-easy eggs. These are not over-easy.

Courtney: I think that's what our cook calls over easy, but if you just give me --

Woman: Yeah, well, I've been waiting here for almost 15 minutes.

Courtney: I'm really sorry. Look, we're short and it's really busy --

Woman: Not my problem. I'm going to be late for work.

Jason: Over-easy eggs

Courtney: Hey, I -- I just wanted to thank you for your help with that customer over there. I'm new here, and I really don't need the complaints.

Jason: All I did was hand the lady a plate of eggs.

Courtney: Yeah, well, you came to my rescue, so I owe you.

Jason: I thought someone should cut you a break.

Courtney: You know, most people don't even notice the waitress unless their order is wrong. And then some people just look and you don't want them to, but that's another story. I have no idea how i will ever repay you.

Jason: I do.

Courtney: Look, I am happily married to a wonderful man who I am madly in love with, so --

Jason: That's great. Could I get another order of eggs?

Courtney: Oh -- ahem.

Courtney: On the house.

Jason: That's not necessary.

Courtney: No. You sacrificed your first order for me, and, maybe even better, you made me laugh. Well, the situation did.

Jason: It had to be the situation. Nobody thinks I'm funny.

Courtney: Well, you don't smile much.

Jason: Most people don't think the truth is funny.

Courtney: Well, what do they know? Um -- so, do you think that maybe you were one of those people born without a sense of humor?

Jason: No. I used to have one, but I lost it a while ago.

Courtney: So, how do you think you lost your sense of humor?

Jason: It's a long story.

Courtney: Well, I would love to hear it sometime. Hey.

A.J.: Why is my wife making nice with the man who threatened to kill me?

Courtney: What?

A.J.: This is Jason, my brother.

End Flashback

Courtney shook her head violently, and then looked up to still see everyone looking at her, and the blue eyed man named Jason, who was, her husbands brother? She shook her head again, and saw him stand up and walk over to her, but she began to feel violently dizzy, and then suddenly collapsed to the ground, with Jason to her side, catching her before she hit the ground, and everyone else coming over to see the supposedly dead Courtney Matthews.

Jason saw her walk in, and just stopped breathing. His beautiful, and still pregnant, Courtney was here! She wasn't dead. He just saw her stare at him, and then before he knew it he was up and walking towards her, hoping it wasn't another one of his visions of her again, but it wasn't, and he knew it once he caught her in his arms once she fainted. He looked down at her beautiful face, as she looked back at him confused.

Courtney looked up into Jason's blue eyed gaze and whipsered, "It's you." Before slipping into unconciousness.

* * *

A/N I know it took me forever to update! But I rpomise the updates are going to come quicker! I am in the process of the chapters on the other stories, so in a couple of days, maybe by tomorrow I will have updates done for the other two stories of mine! I know you all are thinking... YES FINALLY! WEll come on know... I gave you an update, a kinda short one, but at least it was one. I don't know if I did such a great job on this chapter, but review and tell me if I did or didn't! 


	27. The Realization

Chapter 27

Courtney looked up into Jason's blue eyed gaze, and whispered, "It's you." Before slipping into unconciousness.

Jason held onto her, hoping she would wake up again. "Somebody call a damn ambulance!" He yelled frantically. He held her, and kept whispering into her ear. "Come on baby. Your alive, and I love you. Come one, please wake up. I need you Courtney. Come on wake up." He continued to whisper into her ear, hoping she would at least move, or hopefully wake up. God he coulnd't lose her now! He needed her. He looked back up and thought, "Where the hell was that damn ambulance?" He thought angrily. He looked back down at his beautiful angel, and ran his hand through her silky blonde locks, and pushed it behind her ears. He finally heard the faint sounds of the ambulance. It finally arrived and Jason picked her up, and watched them place her in the back.

Jason walked towards the back doors of the ambulance to ride with her, when one of the men said, "Sir you can not go back there."

"I'm riding with her." Jason said stubbornly.

"It is prohibited sir, unless you are-"

"Damnit I am her husband, and she's carrying my child! I'm riding with her to make sure she is okay!" Jason yelled, angry that this man was trying to keep him away from his wife and child.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know." Jason nodded quickly, anxious to be with Courtney. He felt the ambulance pull away, and start to move. He held onto Courtney's hand, and prayed, hoping she'll wake up.

* * *

They finally got to the hospital, and they wheeled her in. Jason followed her, never letting go of her hand. They eventually moved into a room, and Jason let go for a second, while being pushed back by Monica.

"Monica what the hell?" Jason yelled, almost hysterical that he was separted from Courtney.

"Jason just calm down and tell me what happened." Monica said calmly, hoping to calm her son down, but she was confused. Courtney was supposed to be dead? How the hell did she come back.

"I saw her walk into Kelly's, and she just froze, and then before I knew it, she just collapsed. Monica, you have to make sure she is okay, she's pregnant, and her and the baby, god know's what happened to them, okay, they've been through hell already, and-"

"Wait, Courtney's pregnant?" Monica asked, confused.

"Yeah, we were going to wait before we told anybody." Jason said as he bent his head down, then looked back up, and Monica noticed how much sleep Jason must've gotten in a total of a month. He looked so tired, and she knew he was not going to leave until he found out Courtney was okay. She gave his shoulder a reasurring squeeze, and said, "Jason, don't worry. I'm sure her and the baby are going to be fine."

Jason nooded his head in silent agreement, and decided to go call Sonny and Carly. "Sonny you need to get down to the hospital, now. No, no, no I'll explain everything when you get down here, just get down here fast." He said before ending his conversation with Sonny.

Jason sighed as he sat down into one of the plush hospital chairs waiting for news on Courtney. He still couldn't believe she was alive. His beautiful angel was alive. He smiled for the first time since seeing her, and then realized that everything was going to be okay. They were finally going to be okay, and that they were finally going to be together, and be a family.

If she was okay, he thought. No, no she had to be okay! If she didn't make it through... he didn't know if he could live through it if he lost her again. He was barely making it through the first time he thought he lost her.

Then something hit him. If she was alive, why did she stay away? Why didn't she come back to him? Why did she make everyone she loved, grieve for her when they thought she was dead? Why would she do that? Better yet, what made her stay away?

His head was spinning nonstop with all of these questions, that he didn't even hear Sonny and Carly stepping off the elavator, and rushing over to him with all of their questions.

"Is she okay Jason? What about the baby? What the hell is going on?" Carly asked franticaly, with Sonny trying to calm his over excited, and slightly crazy wife.

"Carly, just calm down and let Jason tell us what happened." Sonny said as he motioned for Jason to start.

"Okay, well I was sitting in Kelly's, and I look up, and there she was. I thought I was imagining it at first, but everyone else saw her, and I went over to her, and she just collapsed. I caught her before she fell, but she was unconscious, and the ambulance came, and took her to the hospital." Jason said while watching their expressions go from happy, to surprise, then to confusion.

"Well if she was alive, why didn't she come back? Why would she stay away?" Carly asked, mainly to herself, knowing Jason didn't have a clue either.

Before Jason could respond he saw Monica start to walk up to the three. Jason couldn't read her expression, and was starting to get worried. "Monica what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Well she's awake, but she is really confused and excited. She can't calm down, but the baby is fine. She was just shocked, and the shock just took over her, and that's what caused her to collapse." Monica said.

"Can we see her?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, I'm not sure..."

"Monica! Why the hell can't we see Courtney?" Jason yelled in confusion.

Monica saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes, but she didn't want to tell him, but before she could say anything else, she saw Jason running down the hall to find Courtney.

"Jason." Monica called after him, while her, Sonny, and Carly chased after him. Jason ran down the hallway, and stopped once her heard loud commotion coming from the room just a couple doors away. He walked up to it, and saw her trying to push the docters away from her, and her screaming.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me! Leave my baby alone!" She screamed at the docters.

"Miss we need you to calm down, or you might lose your baby. We need to give you a sedative." The desperate nurse and docter said trying to calm the frantic woman down.

"No! Please, don't. I need him..." She said before she slipped into unconsciousness again.

Jason couldn't take it anymore, and rushed into the room, and shoved the docter off of her. He tried to wake her up, but nothing worked. "What the hell did you give her?" Jason yelled at the docter behind him, while keeping a hand on her cheek, while running the other one through her hair.

"We had to give her something to get her to sleep. Docter's orders." The nurse said.

"Will it hurt the baby?" Jason asked as he got up and faced the nurse.

"Not at all. Docter Meadows will be in later to do an ultrasound." She said to the man in front of her.

"Ok." He said before turning his full attention to the beautiful blonde in front of him. He heard the footsteps coming into the room, and turned his head toward the sound. He saw Sonny and Carly walk in behind Monica.

"She will be fine Jason." Monica said before walking out of the room, and toward her other patients.

"I hope." Jason said before turning his attention back to her. He saw how pale she was, but yet looked so peaceful. He looked at her beautiful face, and wished he could see those beautiful blue eyes that he always could get lost in. He knew it sounded stupid, even to him, but he couldn't help it. She was perfect to him.

"We'll be outside if you need us." Carly and Sonny said as they walked back out into the waiting room. Jason just nodded as he watched his angel sleep. The sound of her breathing soothed him, which lulled him to a peaceful slumber in the chair beside her bed.

* * *

A couple hours later, Courtney opened her eyes, and looked around the room confused. She sat up a little, and adjusted her eyes to a man, a very good looking man, beside her. He was sleeping peacefully, and she almost got lost in it, which confused her. Why the hell was this man here? Where was she?

Jason felt the hugh crick in his neck, and opened his eyes. He was shocked to see Courtney up, and looking around. Finally they met eyes, and Jason could see it in her eyes, the confusion.

He sat up, and reached his hand over to touch her cheek. When he touched her though, she flinched and backed away. Who the hell was this man? She thought. She suddenly began to freak out.

"Wha- what?" She said while starting to get up.

"Hey, hey , hey. No you need rest. Hey Courtney.. it's okay. Your okay." Jason said while trying to calm her down, not understanding why she was being like this.

"Who are you?" Courtney asked.

* * *

A/N Yes I updated... so tell me how it was. I have no intention to end this story anytime soon, unless nobody is interested in it. So update and tell me how it was! 


	28. Who Are You?

A/N Thanks you guys for reviewing! I love how you guys are still into the story… even though I take forever to review! LOL! But I promise, they will come quicker. K well, here's chapter 28!

* * *

****

**Chapter 28**

Jason sat there stunned. What had she just said? It must've been a mistake, because he thought he heard her say…no it was a mistake, wasn't it?

Courtney still sitting there, confused, and repeated, "Who are you?" She watched as the man before her shook his head, as in disbelief, and watched how is beautiful blue eyes kind of glazed over, with confusion, and sadness. She couldn't take it anymore, and turned away from his intense gaze, until she heard retreating footsteps, and turned her head around and saw that the man, who was once in here, was gone.

Jason ran out of the room, and up to Monica, who just got done talking to Sonny and Carly. He ran up to her, and said franticly, "Monica, Courtney's awake, but she is confused. She doesn't know who I am. Monica please tell me that this is some weird side affect. Tell me Courtney know's who I am!" Jason nearly yelled, but tried to stay calm.

Monica just looked at him, and he could already tell that, what he feared most, was really true. He watched as Carly let a tear down, behind Monica, while Sonny tried his best to hold his own tears at bay. Jason turned his attention back to Monica when he heard her start to explain.

"The previous explosion must've knocked her out, by hitting her head. And her memories are just hidden somewhere in her brain. But we are not for sure what happened, where she went, or what she did while she was away, but I'm telling you Jason, she did not stay away on purpose. Someone must've found her, and taken her in." Monica explained to her distraught son.

"Well who would keep Courtney, and not tell us where she's been this whole time?" Jason wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorenzo was woken up and startled to find that Courtney was gone. He had been up and searching for her for a day, and no one had been able to find her. He was scared that she remembered her past, and that she went back home to Jason, and now that she's with Jason, she would never be with him. "Shit!" He yelled as he threw a vase to the wall, making it shatter into little pieces on the floor. He was interrupted when one of the men that were looking for her, came in.

"Sir, I think we've found her."

* * *

Jason had been sitting in one of the hospital chairs in the waiting room, thinking about Courtney, and who could've taken her. But, he still couldn't wrap his head around her not remembering him. It made him angry, and sad at the same time, because the reason she got this head injury was because of the bomb that was sent on the car, that was probably meant for him. Damn it! How could've he had let this happen! How could he have let her get hurt this way! He was supposed to protect her, at any cost, and now that their child is on the way… was just really confused by all this. He just wanted her to be okay. He looked back up and saw Monica approaching him, and stood up, ready to hear what she had to say.

"So…" Jason prompted.

"Well she still doesn't know what happened, and she still doesn't know who you are." She said.

Jason sighed deeply, hoping it would be better news. He heard Monica sigh, and he looked up, and saw that she had something else to say, but was hesitant to say so.

"Monica what is it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you…" Monica said hesitantly, dreading what she had to tell her son.

"Monica just tell me. It can't get any worse." He said. Oh man was he wrong.

"She did mention someone. And your not going to like who it is." She said. Jason just looked at her, telling her to tell him.

"What Monica? Who did she ask for?" Jason asked, clearly confused.

"Lorenzo Alcazar." Monica said.

* * *

A/N 2:I know… short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys to updates close together, so review and tell me how this was. I know it wasn't very good, and nothing really happened, but I wanted to give you something. So… Review!


	29. Scares

****

**Chapter 29**

"What Monica? Who did she ask for?" Jason asked, clearly confused.

"Lorenzo Alcazar." Monica said.

Jason sat there thinking to himeself. _Why the hell would she ask for Alcazar?_ He sat there, while this same annoying question rang through his head. He needed answeres, and he needed them now.

"Monica can I see her?" Jason asked.

"Yeah you can, but Jason, do you know why she would ask for Lorenzo Alcazar?" Monica asked with a very confused look on her face.

Jason sighed deeply and said, "I don't know." He walked towards Courtney's room, wondering the same thing Monica was.

* * *

Courtey sat in the hospital bed, totally confused, and utterly at loss at what to do. These docters say that she had to stay over night, and she would call Lorenzo, but she didn't know where he was... but then... there was that blue eyed man who was in here before. God why did she feel like she knew him... then something hit her...

**Flashback**

Jason: That's it. Come on. You can go.

Courtney: I have to do this for my husband.

Jason: No, no, no, you can leave right now. Just walk off the stage.

Courtney: He saw me. Oh, god, A.J. Saw me.

Jason: That's ok.

Courtney: My purse is in the dressing room.

Jason: I'll take care of it.

Courtney: So are my clothes.

Jason: You never have to go back to that place again.

Courtney: I am supposed to be there right now. God, I only had two more weeks left. Five days a week, five dances a night, 50 more times on stage, and it would have been done.

A.J. Would never have seen me. Why did you have to bring my husband to that place? Why did you have to hurt him like that?

Jason: Do you want to take a shower or change your clothes or something?

Courtney: Why? Don't you like me like this? Come on, Jason. It isn't anything you haven't seen before. Sitting there in the dark, watching me, show after show, guarding me. I thought you understood what it was costing me to be up there. God, how much I hated it.

Jason: I know you hated it.

Courtney: Then why? Why did you make all this for nothing? Why did you bring my husband to that place? Why did you make him see me dancing in front of all those men? No, you did this. You made a.J. Hate me. You did this!

Courtney: I want you to leave.

Jason: I can't.

Courtney: My brother told you to guard me while I was dancing. Well, I am not dancing anymore, so get out. Sonny has what he wants. Sonny did this. Sonny made you drag A.J. To that club, didn't he? That's what happened, right? Why are you protecting him? Why won't you just admit that Sonny did this? God, it had to be Sonny.

Jason: What happened happened. There's nothing you can change. All that matters now is what you do with it.

Courtney: What i do with it? What, are you out of your mind? I lost the man that I love tonight, the man that gave up his fortune to be with me. My husband saw me stripping, ok? He asked me to leave with him. But did I? No. No, I get his brother to drag him out while I take off the rest of my clothes for a bunch of drunks.

Jason: You were doing it to help A.J., To keep him out of prison.

Courtney: He's never going to believe that.

A.J. Thinks that i am perfect, clean. But now I'm just dirty. And I will always be. And he's never going to want to lay a hand on me.

Jason: Your husband needed help, so you stood up, even though it really hurt. If a.J. Can't see that, he doesn't deserve you.

**End Flashback**

She gasped. God why was this so confusing! _Who was this man, and why was she talking to him? What was she to him? _While all these thoughts ran through her head, she placed a protective hand over her abdomen. But she promised herself that no matter what, she would protect her baby against anything.

* * *

Jason was walking down the hall towards Courtney's room, while his thoughts continued to run through his head. He got to her room, and stood in front of the door. He was hestitant to go in, not really even sure that she wanted to see him.

But his thoughts still were running through his head... why? That seemed to be the question of the day, but he wanted answers. He looked in through the door, and saw Courtney's angelic face, with a very confused look plastered on her face. He watched as she raised her head, as her eyes met his. He smiled slightly, as if asking for silent permission to come in.

Courtney saw him outside, and she was surprised at how well she could read him. A man she didn't even know. She saw him look at her as if asking for permission to come in, and she nodded, telling him that it was okay to come in.

Jason sighed as he opended to the door to her room, and walked in. Once he walked in, he felt the tension immediatly. He looked at her, as she looked back up at him nervously. _Why is she nervous? What am I thinking, she's probely afraid of me! She doesn't even know who I am!_

Finally the silence broke, "Well are you gonna stand there all freaking day, or you gonna come over here? I don't bite you know." She said timidly. He smiled a little at her, and walked cautiously over to the side of her bed. He wanted so bad to hold her hand and kiss her, and tell her everything was going to be okay, and it was killing him knowing that he couldn't. Her insticts would take over, and she would probely hit him in the face. He had seen her right hook, and it definatly was NOT something to laugh about.

"Sit." She instructed, while pointing her finger towards the chair. He did as she said, and just looked at her. He saw her bite her lip, in the cute way that she did, knowing she was about to say something.

"It's Jason, right?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." He said quietly, trying not to get his hopes up that she remembered him.

"Okay, so here it is. You will NEVER, and I mean NEVER, take my baby from me, and you will not hurt anybody I care about. You got that?" She said angrily at the blue eyed man in front of her.

Jason sat there astonished. _Wha the hell was talking about?_ "Courtney, I-" Jason started.

"No! I don't know you, but all I know is that you are trying to hurt me, and my baby, and I am telling you right now, that will never happen. Because not only will I kill you myself, the father of my baby will..."

Now Jason was really confused._ What the hell was she talking about?_ "What?" Was the only thing Jason could manage to get out.

"You heard me! What are you freaking stupid or something! Stay away from me, and my baby! I don't know you, so don't talk to me, and don't come by here anymore, because I am not yours to take care of!" Courtney screamed in anger. But she saw something in his blue eyes. Hurt, pain, and... sadness. Something she said must've got to him.

Jason heard her call him stupid, and he tried not to let it get to him, knowing that she didn't remember anything about him, but he couldn't help it, it still got to him. She was the only one who could make him hurt by words. He looked away from her, and shook his head slightly, trying not to look in her eyes. He got up, and walked quickly out the door, before Courtney could say something else.

Once he was out, he leaned his head up against the door, and closed his eyes. He could see how confused she was, and he wanted to help her, but he wanted her to trust him, but obviously, whoever had her, convinced her with these lies that they told her.

He walked down the hallway, back down to the waiting room to talk to Monica about Courtney, but stopped when he saw Lorenzo Alcazar run off the elavator in a rush. Curious, he walked closer towards him to hear.

"Yes, Courtney Matthews room." Lorenzo said in a rush.

"Um... 219." The nurse said.

"Thank you." He said before running towards the room.

Jason was beyond pissed. There was no way in hell Alcazar was getting anywhere near Courtney. Jason ran down the hallway back towards Courtney's room. Alcazar was already in the room talking to her. Jason stood on the outside, listening in on their conversation. He watched as Alcazar leaned down and gave her a kiss...

That was it. Jason stormed into the room yelling, "Stay the hell away from Courtney!"Alcazar froze, not expecting Morgan to be right behind him. He turned around and faced the angry hitman.

Courtney sat there, looking back and forth between Lorenzo and Jason, and had had enough. "What the hell are you doing? Didn't I tell you to stay away from me!" She yelled at Jason.

"Courtney what the hell are you talking about! This is the man who kidnapped you, and killed our baby!" Jason yelled back.

"Don't yell at her! She doesn't need the stress!" Lorenzo said to Jason, but Jason ignored him, while him and Courtney were shooting daggers at each other with their cold blue eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about! The only child I have is inside me, and it is with Lorenzo, not you!" Courtney screamed at Jason. Jason stood there, now putting all the pieces together. He looked at Lorenzo with deadly eyes, making Courtney very scared as to what he was going to do to him.

"You. You took her, and you told her that you were the father of her baby! And let everyone who loves her suffer because we thought she was dead! You son of a bitch!" Jason yelled as he came over and hit Lorenzo in the face, sending him backwards. He recovered, but not before Jason hit him the face again, sending him to the ground. Lorenzo got up and hit him back. Soon they both were in an all out brawl in the hospital room. Courtney was screaming at them to stop.

"Stop you guys! Stop! You're going to kill each other! Stop! Ahhh!" She screamed out in agony, as she grabbed her stomach in pain. Jason immediatly looked up from hitting Lorenzo in the face when he heard Courtney scream out. He rushed over to her, and tried to calm her down, while Lorenzo got up and tried to find a doctor.

"God, it hurts! God, no... my baby... please! My baby can't die!" She screamed.

"It won't. Courtney calm down." Jason said as he tried to calm her down by taking her hand, and holding her.

"No..." Then she felt something pull her back suddenly...

**Flashback**

Doctor: No, lie back, lie back. You almost drowned.

Courtney: They were shooting at me. The water was so cold.

Doctor: You're exhausted, but you're safe now.

Courtney: The baby -- the baby's ok? You didn't do any x-rays?

Doctor: I'm very sorry.

Courtney: No. she starts to cry

Doctor: You had a miscarriage. The baby's gone.

Courtney: No!

**End Flashback**

"No, not again... Jason I can't lose our baby again..." She said as she looked up into his eyes, with her teary ones, before going unconscious in his arms.

"Courtney? Baby? Courtney wake up!" Jason yelled trying to wake her up, but suddenly stopped when the he heard the loud beeps coming from the machined hooked up to her beside her. He saw her heart pressure rising... and then suddenly, she flatlined.

* * *

**A/N Yes! I have updated! So... REVIEW! Tell me how it was. :D**


	30. A Dream and A Discovery

**Chapter 30**

"Courtney? Baby? Courtney wake up!" Jason yelled trying to wake her up, but suddenly stopped when the he heard the loud beeps coming from the machined hooked up to her beside her. He saw her heart pressure rising... and then suddenly, she flatlined.

"Courtney! No..." No, she can't die on me. Not now. "Baby, please stay with me." He whispered to her as he held onto her hand, heard the continues flatling noise, wondering where the fuck the docter was. As if on cue, in rushed the docters, pushing Jason back, as they tried to bring her heart rate back up.

"No, hey, what the hell are you doing!" Jason yelled at the docter in front of him.

"Get out! We need to have this space clear of-"

"NO! She needs me! Damnit I'm not leaving her!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, lets go!" He heard Monica yell from the behind him. She grabbed his arm, and led him out of the room.

"Monica, what are you doing? She needs me! They can't keep me from her! They WON'T keep me from her!"

"Jason, you need to stay out of their way so they can save her life! You want her to come home don't you?" She said, trying to get through to her stubborn son. Jason just shook his head, and walked over to the door, and placed a hand on it. He shut his eyes, and bent his head, letting a lonely tear fall from his eyes.

_God please let her be okay..._

* * *

"Clear!" One of the docters yelled to a nurse standing beside him. " one, two, three... clear!" He yelled as he sent another shock into Courtney's body. But, still, she would not revive. "Ok, one, two, three...clear!" The docter said, as he sent another shock through her body. Suddenly, the loud flatline, slowed down, and her heart rate returned to normal. The docter sighed, as did the nurses.

Jason heard from outside her heart rate go back up, and immediatly rushed back inside the room. "How is she?" He asked, as he focused his attention back on the blonde.

"Well, she's stable. That's good, but she needs to stay stress free." The docter said.

"What about the baby?" He asked quietly.

"The baby's fine, but like I said before, if she gets anymore stressed, she could hurt herself, and her baby." The docter warned. All Jason could do was nod, and heard the docter leave. He walked over quietly to Courtney's bedside, and sat down in the stool next to her. He gently placed her hand in his. He looked down, unable to look at her fragile state anymore, but couldn't help himself to look at her again. God, she was so beautiful. Even when she was just laying down, and not doing anything. She had that glow too. That pregnant glow, that made her even more beautiful than ever. He felt his eyelids get heavy, and pretty soon, he layed his head gently down on her stomach, and whispered, "Good night baby." And before he knew it, he was asleep, dreaming about a time when everything was right for him...

Flashback

_(Jason is waiting in the garden and Courtney walks out looking absolutely gorgeous.) _

Jason: You look -- you look beautiful.

Courtney: God, the flowers, the sunset -- everything is perfect.

Jason: I tried to give you everything you want.

Courtney: Everything is glowing. Feels just like it is a church.

Priest: We're ready to begin.

Jason: You know what, can we just wait a couple minutes? We're expecting some guests.

Courtney: We are?

(Carly walks out into the garden.)

Carly: The hotel manager said you were out in the garden. I hope I am not too late.

Courtney: Oh, my god! Oh, I can't believe you're here! Jason called you?

(Courtney and Carly hug.)

Carly: He said that you were getting married, and here I am.

Jason: Carly, thanks for coming.

Carly: Oh, are you kidding me? My two best friends are getting married. I couldn't miss this for the world.

_(Sonny comes out) _

Courtney: This makes everything perfect. Look at him!

Sonny: Hey.

Courtney: Hey!

Sonny: You guys are going to try this again, huh?

Courtney: Yes, but this time we'll succeed. I'm so glad you guys are going to be able to see it.

Sonny: We wouldn't miss it.

(Courtney walks over to Jason; Sonny hands Carly a bridal bouquet.)

Carly: Thanks.

Courtney: Thank you. Having Carly and Sonny here, it makes everything perfect.

Carly: So you have a matron of honor, complete with bridal bouquet.

(Carly gives Courtney the bouquet and they hug again.)

Courtney: Thank you.

Carly: You're welcome.

Courtney: Whoo. Well, I think we're ready to start

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered together in the sight of god to join this man and this woman, in the bonds of holy matrimony. Now, repeat after me. I, Jason, take thee Courtney to be my wife.

Jason: I, Jason, take thee Courtney to be my wife.

Priest: To have and to hold, to love and to cherish

Jason: To have and to hold, to love and to cherish

Priest: For better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health.

Jason: For better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health.

Priest: Foresaking all others, as long as we both shall live.

Jason: Foresaking all others, for as long as we both shall live.

Priest: Courtney

Courtney: I, Courtney, take thee Jason

Priest: To have and to hold, to love and to cherish

Courtney: To have and to hold, to love and to cherish

Priest: For better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health.

Courtney: For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health.

Priest: Foresaking all others, as long as we both shall live.

Courtney: Foresaking all others, as long as we both shall live.

Jason: Take and wear this ring as a symbol of my fidelity and abiding love.

He places the ring on her finger.

Courtney: Jason, take and wear this ring as a symbol of my fidelity and abiding love.

Priest: Having made these vows freely and unreservedly in the sight of God and these witnesses and having pledged yourselves each unto the other, you are now joined as husband and wife in holy matrimony. Sworn to love, honor, and cherish each other until you are parted by death.

Courtney: Oh my God. We actually did it.

Priest: That you have my dear. Jason, you may kiss your bride.

_Jason slowly kisses her.  
_

End Flashback

Jason woke up with a startle as he felt a hand on his shoulder, lighly shaking him awake. "Jason, Jason wake up." Jason woke up, and sat up immediatly, and sat up, and was faced with Carly in front of him, and Sonny behind her.

"Hey, how is she? We got your call last night, and we just got it this morning. What happened? Carly asked worridly.

"She got stressed out, and flatlined." He said, as he ran a hand over his face.

"What? Jason, how the hell did she get so stressed out?" Carly demanded to know.

"Well, if you must know, Alcazar was here." He said. He looked back at Sonny in the doorway, and saw that his gaze was steadily fixed on his sister. Jason knew how he hated that Courtney always got hurt, and how he always blamed himself. Jason looked back at Courtney, and wanted to kill himself for letting this happen to her. He quickly shook his head, knowing he had to talk to Sonny. "Sonny, I need to speak to you outside for a minute." He said, as Sonny shook his head, and the two men quietly walked out into the hall. Carly, just shook her head, wanting to know what they were talking about, but wanting to stay with Courtney instead. So she sat down, and just sat with her, silently praying she'd wake up.

* * *

Sam and A.J. sat on a plane that was headed to the Dominican Republic. Sam watched as A.J. sat on the other side of the plane, talking on his cell phone to some judge down there.

"No, I want it done as soon as possible. Thank you." A.J. said as ended his call, and looked up to see Sam watching him, as she twiddled her thumbs.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you, and It's important..."

"Well what is it? You know because I kinda have a lot on my mind right now, then to worry about your shit, okay. You know what, your the whole reason we are in this mess right now! So, I just want to thank you for making us-"

"A.J. I'M PREGNANT!" Sam screamed out. All A.J. could do was smirk.

"Well, this changes everything now." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Jason and Sonny were out in the hall, discussing Courtney. "So, that bastard probaly planned the whole bombing to get Courtney." Jason said, clenching his fists by his side just talking about it.

"Damn it! First Carly, now Courtney! Did you know he had this big of an obsession about her?" Sonny asked.

"It all started about a couple months ago. He just wouldn't leave her alone. So that's why he planned the bombing." Jason said, and then looked beside him when he saw Alcazar approach them.

"If you think I am the one who planned that bombing, you're wrong."

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know, FINALLY I updated! lol but I know this wasn't that long, but I wanted to make up for not updating in a loonnnggg time! I have just been having some family trouble, and so I haven't been able to update for while, and for that, I apologize, but HERE'S YOUR UPDATE! Now get to reviewing!**


	31. Fighting

**hey! thank you guys for all the reviews you have given me! I'm so glad that you guys still like the story! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, and my excuse is is that I don't have one. lol so I'm going to continue with the chapter, becuase I'm sure you all don't want to hear me rant, so on with chapter 31!**

**Chapter 31**

"If you think I am the one who planned that bombing, you're wrong." Lorenzo said, as he looked at Jason and Sonny.

Sonny just looked at him with a skeptical look, while Jason just looked like he wanted to strangle the life out of the man, and would have no feeling of remorse for it. Jason shook his head at him, and turned away, looking at the door to Courtney's room.

"Well, Alcazar, if you weren't the one who planned the bombing, then who the hell would it be?" Sonny demanded to know.

"Don't you think that if I knew who it was that I would tell you, or that they would already be dead by now! I love Courtney, and I wouldn't put her or her baby at risk-" But Lorenzo was cut off by Jason quickly, by him being shoved up against the wall, and looking into the eyes of a cold-hearted killer.

"You are the one who started this! Why couldn't you have just left her alone, like I told you too! You don't love her! You're just obsessed with her, and I won't let her be played by your sick, twisted games, and turned into YOUR wife, because of your sick obsession! You hear me! She will never be yours, ever! You will not take her away from me! Do you understand that!" Jason said, while he shot daggers with his eyes at the bastard who he was choking the life out of right now.

"Oh, and I'm obsessed! I'm not the one treating Courtney like a posession. Because she's YOURS right Jason!" Lorenzo yelled in the man's face. God, he couldn't stand him. He kicked him in the gut, to get him off him, and then hit him in the face, which immediatly set Jason off.

Jason lunged at Lorenzo, and punched him in the face, and kicked him, and made him fall to the ground. He kicked him the face, while the both of them continued to try and kill each other. Sonny tried to pry Jason off, but it was no use. He just wouldn't let up! And neither would Lorenzo. As Sonny tried to keep the fight from esclating, he heard police and the sound of the DA Durnat's voice.

"Shit!" Sonny exclaimed as he saw Durant stroll down the hallway, with a couple of police officers in tow. They all rushed to break up the fight between the two mobsters. Jason was held back by three police officers, as was Lorenzo.

"Well, well, well... looks like Mr. Morgan's and Mr. Alcazar are in the need for a little anger management, shall we say." Durant said smugly.

"And, ah! The king of all anger problems, Mr. Corinthos. Care to tell me what happened?" Durant asked, while keeping his smug smile on his face.

"Durant, they were just in a little argument, you don't need to-"

"You know what, I've heard enough actaully. These two were causing a public disturbance in a hospital, and we need to take them in for questioning, which shouldn't be a surprise for the them, should it. Cuff 'em." Durant said, as he looked between Jason and Lorenzo, both shooting daggers at each other with their ice cold blue eyes, just wanting to rip each other apart. Durant watched as the police officers led them out, and he winked at Sonny, while walking down the hall, following Morgan and Alcazar, with his still smug smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Carly had just held Courtney's hand, and prayed. She heard commotion outside, but she didn't care. It was probably Jason and Lorenzo fighting again, and she heard her dad, which wasn't good, becuase they probably all got arrested, but Carly didn't care that much at the moment. She knew Jason would want somebody with Courtney right now, and she knew that he needed to know that she was okay. Well, how the hell could she be okay when she can't even remember her own life!

Carly just sighed, and then began to cry. She let all her tears out, and she just cried next to her friend. The friend who got her through everything. The friend who never let her down once, and the friend who was pregnant with her niece of nephew. God, why couldn't anything work out for her or her family? Why was god punishing a woman who didn't deserve this? Courtney is a good, caring, loving person, who just wanted to have a child with the man she loves more than anything, but god couldn't even let her have that piece. No, he had to give her this. He gave her this empty shell of the woman she once was. Carly just prayed that god would give Courtney a miracle, and save her.

_God, just please! Let her wake up...please..._

* * *

The PCPD was buzzing with people around, while in walked Durant, with Jason and Lorenzo in tow, with handcuffs slapped on each of their wrists, while being led into the interragation room. They place Jason on one side, and Lorenzo on another, while they had two police officers watching them inside, making sure neither one of them moved from their spot, and making sure neither of them attacked one another. Jason just stared back at Lorenzo with the cold eyes that he had been giving him the whole way here, while Lorenzo did the same.

Then, Durant walked in, needing his two officers, and had Jason and Lorenzo chained to the desk so they couldn't move, while the officers were gone. With no one else in the room, besides the two angry men, and the huge, thick, tension, Jason leaned forward and lowered his voice, saying, "You know this is never going to be over until I put that bullet in your head."

"Not unless I get to put it in yours first." Lorenzo said, as he warned back.

The two sat back, and waited for their lawyers to show up, and soon enough, in walked Justus ready to bail Jason out. "Durant, I want Jason released immediatly."

Durant just laughed and said, "What do you think this is, church? Where we just forgive and forget! Well, sorry to burst your little precious bubble there Justus, but Jason is not getting released until we ask Alcazar if he wants to press charges. And if he does, then he won't get released. See where I'm going with this..."

"Look, the man's been under stress lately. His pregnant girlfriend can't remember a thing, and she could die. I would think that would make a man a little on edge, especially when you got a man, like Mr. Alcazar, who everyone know's that he hates Jason and Sonny."

"Oh, well, I don't care." Durant said, as he smiled, and walked off, to go to with Alcazar.

"Damnit!" Justus cursed under his breath. As he watched Lorenzo being taken out of the interagating room, Justus walked in, and sat down with Jason.

"So, tell me what happened?"

"He came in the hospital, and we said some things to each other, and the we started fighting." Jason answered.

"Well, we have a couple witnesses to the fight, and I'm guessing you threatened him, and that's what they're going to tell Durant, that is unless, Alcazar doesn't want to press charges." Justus said, as Jason just nodded, then turned his head to the sound of the door opening, and in walked Durant.

"Well, its your lucky day today Mr. Morgan. Because it looks like Mr. Alcazar will not be pressing charges against you." Durant said, as it ate him up inside that he couldn't throw Morgan away in jail where he belongs.

"Good, then I guees we're done here." Jason said as the officer uncuffed him, and let him free.

"Don't be expecting me to go away Morgan." Durant warned Jason, while Jason just responded with a shake of his head, and left.

* * *

Carly had eventually fallen asleep next to Courtney. She heard a noise in the backround, and it startled her awake. When she looked around, she found Sonny sitting in the chair behind her, and she smiled. Her face was tear stained, and she was tired, but there was no way that she was going to leave Courtney alone.

Sonny tried to force a smile back at his wife, but he couldn't. How could he smile when his sister was like this? She didn't deserve this. It should've been him in that bed, not Courtney. But once again, it was the good people like her who get hurt, instead of the selfish bastards like him.

Suddenly, Carly felt a slight twitch beneath her hand, and looked up. She saw Courtney move a little and she smiled. "Sonny! Go get a docter quick!" Carly yelled, as she tried to get Courtney to come to.

Sonny rushed out of the room in search for a docter as Carly continued to wake Courtney.

"Come on Courtney. You can do it. Come on. Just open your eyes. I'm right here, holding your hand, see? I'm right here. Just-come on Courtney. We need you. Jason needs you. Come on. Just wake up. Come on." Carly continued to encourage her to open her eyes. She kept talking so she knew that someone was here, and that she could find her way back.

Finally, Courtney's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**A/N 2: Okay...this was short, and I'm sorry! It's a very poor excuse for a chapter! Especially when I haven't updated in forever! I'M SORRY!Now you all can tell me how much you guys hate me for not updating in your reviews! Just..be gentle...for my poor soul can only take so much! lol! Anyways..I love you guys! And I hope you all continue to read this story! **


End file.
